Prête à tout !
by Imeldamizi
Summary: Lily ferait tout pour rencontrer son idole. Jusqu'à s'inscrire dans l'école exclusivement réversée au garçon où il étudie, en se fesant passer pour un garçon ! Avertissement très important dans le chap RAR, lisez avant de commencer la fic,merci.
1. Disclamer et RAR

**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note de moi :**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Voilà une nouvelle fic ! Comme je l'avais promis au personne qui ont lu 'Elle et Lui', c'est un James/Lily classé R. Mais je vous prévient tout de suite que les scènes R c'est pas avant de très très très très nombreux chapitres, alors pas trop de réclamation de ce côté-là merci. Je tiens aussi à préciser que l'histoire de cette fic prend son inspiration dans 2 manga :

1- _HanaKimi_ pour le côté : part à la poursuite de son idole sportif.

2- _Kill me Kiss me _pour le côté : interchange des rôles avec le demi-frère, pour aller dans le même collège que l'idole.

Au passage je vous recommande ces deux mangas qui sont trop bien ! Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que les up-dates ne seront pas très rapides parce que j'ai déjà pas mal d'autres fics à écrire et malheureusement pas assez de temps pour tout faire avec le travail scolaire monstre qu'on nous donne. Voilàààà ! Bonne lecture !!!

**AVERTISSEMENT TRES IMPORTANT :** JE TIENS A PREVENIR TOUT LECTEUR QUE VU LE CONTEXTE GENERAL DE CETTE FIC, IL Y AURA CERTAINES SCENES OU CONNOTATIONS HOMOSEXUELS. SI VOUS DECIDEZ DE LA LIRE QUAND MEME, CE SERA A VOS RISQUES ET PERILS.

* * *

MAJ DU 15/12/04

**Note :**

Et voilà le chapitre1 qui s'est bien fait désiré, je sais ! dsl tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes, j'ai plus de coreccteur TTBonne lecture !

**RAR du prologue :**

**Severia Dousbrune : **Salut ! Tu ne connais pas particulièrement _HanaKimi_ et _Kill me, Kiss me_ mais est-ce à dire que tu connais d'autre manga, si oui lesquels ? Dsl si je parais un peu curieuse mais c'est parce que dès que je rencontre des mangafans comme moi, je peux pas m'empêcher ne leur taper la cosette ! lol en tout cas, je suis contente que le prologue t'es plut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a bien une suite, si les up-dates sont si longtemps c'est parce que je fais passer mes autres fics avant celle-ci et surtout parce que en ce moment je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire… snif, snif… mais la suite et bien prévu, la preuve voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le prologue ! Bisou

**20cornedrue7girl : **Kikoo ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! Kissou

**Mademoiselle Mime : **Hello ! L'une de tes auteurs préférée ? Moi ? OO Holala, merci beaucoup ! (rougit abondamment). En tout cas contente que ça vous plaise très chère ! Bisou

**Gwen : **B'jour ! Fic géniale ? Douée ? Arrêtez enfin, vous me faites rougir (en son fond intérieur : oui encore, encore, encensez-moi ! lol) Pour le _Paradis où repose mon cœur_, un nouveau chap devrait être sur ff bientôt, enfin si rien ne vient perturber le peu d'heure que je peux consacrer à l'écriture… ouiiiiiiiin c'est pas juste Veux avoir plus de temps pour écrireeeeuuu ! snif, snif… En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Bisou

**Gabrieltrompelamort : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard je sais, mais bon, j'ai pas pu faire autrement, dsl éè Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo ! Bye-bye

**Hermy-78 : **Salut ! Explosif, je sais pas, mais il va y avoir du grabuge, ça c'est sûr ! lol Voilà enfin le chapitre 1, on peut dire qu'il s'est fait désirer celui-là ! lol Kiss

**Les-divans-infernales : **Kikoo ! Voilà la suite enfin ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que le prologue ! Bye

**Ccilia : **B'jour ! Wouaouw une review de l'un de mes auteurs préférés !!! Youpi !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire éè Au faite, dis-moi, tu compte bien le ramener sain et sauf à Poudlard notre Ryry, parce que bon, ça fait plein de chose qui lui tombe dessus là ! --' enfin je suis peut-être mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire étant donné que dans une autre de mes fic Harry en voit de toutes les couleurs ! ' lol Bisou

**Lily Nido : **Coucou ! contente que cette nouvelle fic te plaise ! Pour Hanakimi, je sais pas s'il y a des sites dessus, par contre, tu peut suivre les aventures de Mizuki (l'héroïne du manga) dans le magazine Magnolia édité chez Tonkam, tu peux le trouver dans tous les marchands de journaux ou dans les magasins spécialisés. Voilà ! bisou

**Fumsec : **Salut ! Voilà la suite en espérant que ce soit toujours aussi intéressant ! Bye

**RemusLunard : **Kikoo ! Voilà la suite, ça va, pas la peine de râler ! lol ah bon ?! Tu comptais écrire une fic sur Lily et James inspirée de _Kill me Kiss me_ ?! Tu l'a déjà écrite ? Est-ce qu'elle est publiée que je puisse aller la lire ? J'aime beaucoup ce manga, et je dois dire qu'au début je voulais faire une fic dessus, mais je me suis dit que se serait mieux, comme ça, dans l'univers de HP Bisou

**Astrakane : **B'jour ! Ravi que tu le veuilles (et vailles) bien ! lol voiliou la suite ! Bye bye

**Tiffany Shin : **Kikoo ma petite Shin à moi ! comment vas-tu ? Ca faisait longtemps !! Si je te dis que ce 'petit' détail ne m'est apparut qu'en lisant ta review tu me croira ?! --' Eh oui, je sais parfois je suis vraiment stupide (qui a dit souvent ?! èé). Enfin en tout cas, j'y ai remédier, ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que enfin de compte ça va pas changer grand chose, sauf peut-être le point de vu de James ! lol Le pauvre, je me vois déjà le torturer nyark nyark nyark nyark !!! enfin bon, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise Bzou

**Kritari :** Hello ! voilà la suite ! Bisou

**Pathy33 :** Coucou ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! Bye

**Celine.s/Line/C.Line :** Salut ! Que de pseudo dis-moi ! lol En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette nouvelle fic te plaise. Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ma fic depuis le temps que je l'ai pas up-daté ! lol Bisou

**Hermion B :** Kikoo ! Et bien voilà donc la suite si tu la veux bien ! lol Bye

**BoB Chiri :** Salut ! Et bien quelle enthousiasme ! Non pas que ça me dérange, au contraire même ! J'adore le passage 'Lily au caractère de bœuf… Sean' je dois dire que j'étais mdr en le lisant ! lol mais je pense que dans le chap 1, tu verras que Sean n'est pas aussi bœuf qu'il en a l'air Euh par contre pour Draco, ça vraiment être difficile de la mettre dans cette fic, enfin peut-être qu'il fera une petite apparition à la fin avec… oups j'aurais pas du dire ça ! lol Bon je te laisse avant de dire d'autre chose que je ne devrait pas dire ! lol Bye

**Kikou224 :** Kikoo ! contente que ça te plaise, même si c'est bizarre ! lol C'est quoi un manga ? Et bien une BD japonaise tout simplement. Je suis sûre que tu a déjà entendu parler de Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, Pokémon et j'en passe, ben tous ces dessin animés sont tirés de manga, voiliou pour l'explication Tu imagines très bien en tout cas ! lol J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisou

**Lady Lyanna :** Salut ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Euh, hum… je vais peut-être paraître bête mais : compris quoi ? ôo En tout cas voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Bisou

**Voilà ! Fini les RAR ! Vous dis à la prochain pas dans 20 ans j'espère ! lol Merci à tous pour vos review et vous fais un gros bisou !**


	2. Prologue

« Sean, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !! » supplia Lily Evans qui agrippait son demi-frère, sa moue de chien battu la plus élaborée plaquée sur son joli visage.

Seul un monstre sans cœur de la pire espèce pouvait résister à sa célèbre moue. Mais voilà : Sean _était_ un monstre sans cœur de la pire espèce ! Et le cinéma de sa demie-sœur le laissait totalement indifférent. Il continuait de lire un petit livret, un cure-dent à la bouche, sans même lever les yeux, ignorant totalement la pauvre fille qui se traînait à ses pieds.

Sean était le fils du beau-père à Lily, Jason Parish. Petit pour un garçon, menu, le visage fin, il était d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long, ses grands yeux mauves aux nuances bleues, sa peau blanche, ses traits efféminées faisaient de lui la coqueluche de l'Institut de Salem. Il avait énormément de succès, aussi bien auprès des filles que des garçons. Malheureusement, le caractère exécrable de son demi-frère gâchait quelque peu cette image de petit ange.

Dire que rien n'intéressait Sean était un euphémisme. Il dormait toujours en cours mais il comptait parmi les meilleurs élèves de l'école – c'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle les professeur toléraient sa 'maladie du sommeil'. La preuve, il était accepté dans le programme CEI (Corporation d'Echange Interscolaire), organisme qui ne prenait que les meilleurs élèves de chaque collège sorcier pour son programme d'échange interscolaire. Cependant lorsqu'on voyait son visage vide d'expression on avait du mal à croire qu'il était arrivé 2ème au Classement des Buseurs de Salem – la première place ayant été décrochée par Lily.

Il ne parlait jamais à personne et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était généralement pour lancer un 'dégage' d'un ton froid au possible. Les filles et les garçons qui étaient dingues de lui, en pleuraient de désespoir tant leur idole les ignorait malgré tous leurs efforts pour attirer son attention.

Sean ne se souvenait jamais des têtes et des noms de ses camardes pourtant cela faisait six ans qu'ils allaient dans la même école ; à part Lily, il ne connaissait personne à Salem, alors qu'il était le garçon le plus populaire (On se demande bien pourquoi vu son fichu caractère).

Ce n'était pas tant une attitude dédaigneuse, mais le fait était que pour Sean, les autres n'existaient tout simplement pas. Les seules personnes qu'il voyait été son père, sa belle-mère, Lily et sa tante Gunelle. Les autres n'avaient pas leur place dans son monde.

Lily était tout le contraire. Dynamique, sportive, studieuse et enthousiaste, elle était aimée de tous pour sa bonne humeur et son sourire étincellant. Là où son demi-frère était distant et indifférent, elle était chaleureuse et gentille. Mais attention ! Il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère. Parce que toute mignonne qu'elle paraissait être, Lily pouvait aussi être terrifiante lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Ses yeux vert brûlaient alors d'une flamme inquiétante qui ne présageait rien de bon, et ses joues se tachaient d'une teinte rouge impressionnante.

Et cela, son pire ennemi, Douglas Murphy l'avait appris à ses dépends en provoquant un peu trop Lily, lors de sa troisième année. Sans même utiliser la magie, la rousse avait rétamé le canard sur patte, comme elle appelait, en une prise de judo. Devant la honte de s'être fait battre par une fille, et sans l'aide de la magie qui plus est, Douglas Murphy l'avait évitée pendant plus de trois mois, avant de revenir à la charge… et de se prendre encore une raclé !

Mais pour l'instant, Lily la Grande, comme l'appelait son indésiré fan club, suppliait pathétiquement son demi-frère. Cette image d'une créature implorante sans dignité était bien loin de la Lily conquérante et sûr d'elle que tant de filles avaient pris pour exemple. La cause de son manque totale de fierté ?

James Potter.

Lily n'avait que treize ans lorsque la Coupe Intercollège Mondiale de Quiddicht avait eu lieu aux Etats-Unis. Mordue du sport favori des sorciers, elle avait cassé les pieds pendant des jours et des jours à son beau-père pour qu'il l'emmène voir les deux demi-finales et la finale qui se joueraient dans leur beau pays. Après maintes suppliques et larmes, elle avait eu gain de cause – il fallait dire que son beau-père trouvait ce sport parfaitement barbare. N'importe quoi !!!

C'était lors de la première demi-finale, qui opposait Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, à Bafanabafana, l'école de sorcellerie sénégalaise ; que Lily l'avait remarqué pour la première fois. Les cheveux brun en bataille même lorsqu'il n'était pas sur son balai, plutôt petit pour un garçon, des yeux chocolat rieurs mais concentrés uniquement sur le jeu pendant un match, une agilité et une rapidité époustouflante, une aisance indécente comme s'il faisait corps avec son balai, James Potter l'avait subjuguée. Il avait une manière de voler si gracieuse et contrôlée qu'on ne pouvait être que mistifiait par cette élégance naturelle et cette maîtrise du jeu chez un adolescent de treize ans.

Elle avait été si éblouie, que pour la finale où Poudlard avait affronté Lutinmorgan, l'école irlandaise, elle avait acheté le T-shirt James Potter, le badge James Potter, le chapeau James Potter… elle aurait même pris le porte bonheur James Potter si sa mère n'avait pas pouffé sottement en l'accusant de se comporter comme une fan vénératrice. Terriblement véxée par les railleries affecteux de sa famille, elle avait décidé de s'arrêter là dans son désir de faire comprendre au monde qu'elle soutenait James Potter.

La finale ne l'avait pas déçu. Non seulement parce que le match avait été d'un niveau très élevé, les irlandais n'étaient pas les champions en titre pour rien, mais surtout par la performance de son nouveau joueur préféré. Potter avait été exceptionnel ! Jusqu'à être élu meilleur poursuiveur de la Coupe alors que Poudlard n'avait pas gagné, malheureusement.

A treize ans, James Potter était devenu une star du Quiddicht, mis sur le même piédestal que les plus grands. Tout le monde s'était pressé sur lui pour avoir des autographes une fois la remise des trophés finit. Lily avait bien essayé d'en avoir un aussi, mais elle n'avait même pas pu voir un cheveu de sa tête tant il y avait de monde.

Lassés de tout le tapage occasionné par des fans hystériques, ses parents l'avaient résolument traîné vers la Zone des Portoloins, sans se soucier de ses cris de protestation. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance de lui parler. Le lendemain, James Potter repartait pour son pays natal, emportant avec lui, sans même le savoir, le cœur d'une adolescente de treize ans qu'il avait su touché par sa façon si magique de voler.

Mais ce jour-là, Lily s'était juré de mettre tout en œuvre pour être accepté dans le programme de la CEI pour pouvoir rencontrer enfin son idole. Pour cela, elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds pour être la meilleure élève de Salem. Elle n'avait pas pu en faire parti l'an dernier car sa mère avait été gravement malade, et Lily avait préféré rester près d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était totalement guérie, sans risque de rechute, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa joie et sa vitalité, Lily pouvait enfin penser un peu à elle-même et réaliser son rêve.

Tout comme Sean, elle passerait donc sa septième année à Poudlard, le très célèbre collège de sorcellerie anglais. Elle devait s'embarquer dans un mois sur le paquebot qui la conduirait en Angleterre, et vers le garçon de ses rêves. Cela n'avait pas été facile d'avoir l'accord parental pour ce projet, car la trouble situation politique d'Angleterre avait de quoi alarmer tout parent soucieux de la sécurité de leur progéniture.

Mais après un entretien avec Mrs Penson, la conseillière d'éductation de l'Institut, les Parrish avaient donné leur consentement. Le fait que la CEI maintienne l'école Poudlard dans leur programme d'échange intercollège et que Albus Dumbledore soit le directeur de l'école en question avaient semble-t-il grandement rassuré ses parents.

Lily et Sean avaient reçu leurs lettres d'admission il y avait à peine deux heures et Lily avait été si heureuse en apprenant la nouvelle qu'elle avait sauté au plafond avant d'entamer la danse de la victoire. Mais maintenant, elle déchantait complètement, car un énorme problème était venu se mettre sur son chemin sans qu'elle lui ait rien demandé.

Le collège de Poudlard était en fait, deux écoles bien distincts. Une pour les garçons, et une pour les filles ! Ce qui signifiait que même en allant à Poudlard, elle ne verrait que très rarement son idole puisqu'elle devrait étudier à Poudlard-Fille !!! Quelle malchance !!!!!!!!

C'était Sean qui lui avait fait remarquer, il n'y pas une heure, d'une voix exécrablement indifférente qui avait donné des envies de meurtre à Lily qui était déjà passablement énervée par cette horrible information. Trop occupée à se congratuler de sa réussite, Lily n'avait prêté aucune attention aux fascicules qui accompagnaient sa lettre d'admission.

Ne voulant pas croire cette horrible information, elle avait littéralement arraché des mains le livret de présentation de Poudlard où son demi-frère l'avait dénichée. Elle avait alors lu noir sur blanc que Poudlard était bien divisé en deux parties, une réservée aux filles et l'autre aux garçons.

Les élèves ne se mixaient que pour le banquet de début d'année, les fêtes d'Halloween, de Noël, de la St Valentin et de Pâque, et pour finir le dîner de fin d'année. Les filles et les garçons pouvaient aussi se rencontrer durant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, la seule ville totalement habitée par des sorciers d'Angletrre.

Ce n'était pas assez… pas assez pour qu'elle apprenne à le connaître, pas assez pour qu'elle devienne son ami, pas assez pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle comme elle était amoureuse de lui… ce n'était pas assez…

Tout son beau projet de coup de foudre mutuel dès le premier regard et de séduction intensive pour que James Potter lui tombe dans les bras, tombait à l'eau. Mais quelle idée ces stupides anglais avaient-ils de séparer les filles et les garçons ?! Ils pouvaient pas faire comme tout le monde ?! Argh, fichu puritanisme anglais à la con !!!!!

Une fois sa surprise et sa colère calmées, elle avait réfléchi à une solution, ne voulant pas renoncer si près du but. Et il y a un quart heure, une idée qui pouvait paraître totalement insencée, mais qui était fort réalisable dans le monde de la sorcellerie avait germé dans sa tête rousse.

Que Sean et elle interchangent leur place.

… … … Comment ça, une idée stupide ?? Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas stupide ? Il suffisait que Sean et elle mettent les Bracelers Cache-Aspect associé à la potion Polynectar, et c'était dans la poche !

Sa tante – enfin c'était la grande sœur de son beau-père, mais bon Lily l'adorait et la considérait comme une véritable tante – lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans deux bracelers qui permettaient de dissimuler la véritable apparence de toute personne les portant. De plus, conjugé au Polynectar, ces bracelers rendaient la nouvelle apparence permanente tant qu'on le portait – ce qui réglait la question de boire la potion toute les heures.

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi Gunelle Parish les lui avait donné – surtout lorsqu'on savait la petite fortune que coutaient ces bijoux magiques – mais elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante car grâce à eux son rêve était à porter de main… enfin si un petit con qui jouait avec ses nerfs se décidait à ouvrir sa petite gueule d'empaffé pour dire enfin le 'oui' tant désiré !

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'elle suppliait son demi-frère, et elle sentait son immense amour pour lui descendre en flèche sans savoir pourquoi ! Elle faisait de son mieux pourtant pour le convaincre de l'aider !

« Ce serait génial d'avoir une star du Quiddicht pour beau-frère ! » dit-elle avec son sourire le plus persuasif. « Hein ?… mon nouveau skate volant ? »

Le skate qu'elle avait économisé pendant plus de quatre mois pour se le payer passa dans les mains de ce vil profiteur. Grrrr !!!!

« Et imagines toutes les filles que tu pourras rencontrer ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'âme sœur ! » poursuivit-elle, le sourire toujours au lèvre malgré la douloureuse perte. « Quoi ?… Mon jeu virtuel _Case_ ? »

Le dernier jeu magique qui faisait un tabac auprès des adolescents que lui avait offert sa mère pour son anniversaire passa à l'ennemi ! Grrrrrrrrr !

« Euh… Mon blouson en peau de dragon ? »

Et le vêtement tant aimé passa du côté obscure ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!

Alors seulement son cher demi-frère lacha un 'd'accord' nonchalant qui faillit mener Lily à comettre l'irréparable. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment d'ettouffer Sean avec son oreiller alors qu'elle avait enfin résolu le problème d'un Pouldard non mixte.

Une fois sa rage d'être dépouillé ainsi de ses trésors par un demi-frère qu'elle adorait en plus, éteinte, elle cria de joie en sautant de partout dans la chambre de Sean. Elle ne se calma que lorsque sa mère débarqua d'un coup dans la chambre pour la prier 'gentiment' de se la fermer ! Cependant, excitée comme une puce elle reprit la danse de la victoire juste après le départ de la despote de service.

Une heure plus tard, elle consentit enfin à quitter la chambre Sean pour aller dormir elle aussi. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix puisque cet imbécile avait éteint sa lampe de chevet alors qu'elle était en plein exécution d'un pas disco très compliqué. Résultat, ne pouvant voir où elle mettait les pieds, elle avait lamentablement échoué par terre, se pétant le dos contre le coin du bureau et le crâne contre la chaise. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Fichu crétin !!!!!!

Rouspétant tout ce qu'elle savait, elle arriva enfin dans sa propre chambre. Elle se changea, se lava les dents et se glissa enfin sous les draps frais, frissonnant d'excitation. Elle avait un mois pour préparer la potion de Polynectar et rassemblait tous les objets qu'il lui faudrait pour le rituel. Rien de plus facile, il lui siffisait de demander à sa meilleure amie, Carem, dont la mère tenait une boutique d'accessoires magiques.

Lily poussa un soupir de bien-être. Dans un mois, elle allait enfin voir en chair et en os James Potter, ce garçon qui avait su l'ensorceller uniquement avec sa manière inimitable de voler. Elle imaginait déjà le regard brillant d'amour de James Potter posé sur elle, les baisers enflammés qu'ils s'échangeraient, le lit moelleux qui les accueillerait… Kyaaaaaaa !!!!! Lily courrut précipitament vers la salle de bain pour aller soigner son saignement de nez !

Lorsqu'elle tomba, un sourire béat aux lèvres, dans les bras de Morphée, elle remercia Merlin que Sean n'aimait pas particulièrement le Quiddicht. Ce babouin aurait été capable de lui réclamer son précieux _One_ – le meilleur balai au monde après le _Zéphyr_.

_James Potter, prépares-toi à accueillir une tornade rousse dans ta vie !_ songea-t-elle, avant de dormir pour de bon.


	3. Chapitre 1

Ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti, ti ti ti ti….

Une main jaillit d'un coup et agressa sauvagement le pauvre réveil qui avait eu la très mauvaise idée de manifester sa présence. Avec un grognement digne d'un troll des montagnes, Lily sortit péniblement la tête de son édredon pour foudroyer le malheureux engin du regard, qui affichait 4 h 30.

Encore à moitié dans les bras de Mrophée, Lily s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Etouffant un bâillement peu gracieux, elle quitta à regret la chaleur de son lit pour tituber vers la salle de bain, les paupières mi-closes. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques secondes pour trouver la poignet de la porte tant elle était dans les vaps.

Trois jurons et cinq bosses plus tard, elle réussit enfin à atteindre la cabine de douche. L'eau froide la fit hurler de protestation - il n'y avait rien qu'elle haïssait plus que le froid ! -, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de la réveiller totalement. Et de lui rappeler la cause de se réveil en fanfare à 4 h 30 du matin. Aujourd'hui était enfin le jour J. Dans exactement 2 h 30, elle embarquerait dans le paquebot qui la conduirait vers l'homme de ses rêves.

A cette seule pensée, Lily se sentit devenir guimauve, s'imaginant déjà devant Monsieur le Pretomage, un beau brun aux yeux noisette à ses côtés. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'excitation tout en rougissant abondamment alors que quelques scènes de la lune de miel défilèrent dans son esprit. Kyaaaaaaaa !!! Les mains couvrant son visage pivoine, les paupières mi-clos, elle sautilla dans la cabine en secouant vigoureusement la tête pour se sortir ces images inconvenantes du crâne.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle marcherait sur le savon qu'elle avait lâché, tout à ses rêveries, et qu'elle se fracasserait la gueule en beauté, ajoutant une grosse bosse douloureuse à celles déjà présentes sur son corps.

Jurant abondamment, elle se redressa péniblement, envoyant le savon coupable à travers la pièce, toutes rêveries de midinette envolées. D'un geste rageur, elle finit de se laver, avant de bondir littéralement de la cabine de douche et de s'envelopper d'un épaisse serviette de bain. Séchant ses longs cheveux cuivre, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et en sortit un jean et un pull vert sombre.

Une fois séchée, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle descendit à la salle à manger pour trouver toute sa petite famille déjà installée à table. Elle fit la bise à sa mère qui tartinait son petit pain au lait.

« C'était quoi ce grand bruit, tout à l'heure ? » demanda Claire.

Lily rougit abondamment et détourna les yeux ne préférant pas rencontrer l'œil maternel si perspicace.

« Elle a dû encore martyriser sa pauvre douche en faisant du catch ! » supposa Jason, amusé, les yeux plongeaient dans le _Wizard's Times_.

Lily effleura à peine la joue de son beau-père retenant un grognement mécontent. Des prises de catch ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'était tout de même elle qui avait récolté une grosse bosse sur la crâne ! Lily adorait son beau-père, mais il avait parfois un humour très particulier. D'ailleurs, on ne se demandait plus où Sean avait pris son mauvais caractère !

Elle fit la bise à son demi-frère avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Sentant la faim lui tenailler le ventre, elle se servit généreusement avant de dévorer ses petits pains et ses tartines sous l'œil moqueur de Jason Parrish qui lui demanda où elle pouvait bien mettre tout ça. Sa mère crut bon de préciser que ça n'allait pas dans sa poitrine en tout cas !

Un coup d'œil noir de Lily empêcha toutes autres hypothèses sur le sujet. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment pénibles lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient. Ils adoraient taquiner leurs progénitures. Si Sean restait toujours stoïque, pour ne pas dire indifférent, Lily, elle, démarrait au quart de tour. Et c'était toujours très amusant pour eux de voir leur petite Lys les yeux flamboyant d'éclairs, toutes griffes dehors.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Lily et Sean montèrent prendre leurs malles, aidé de Jason, pendant que Claire donnait des instructions à Mindy et Plopy, leur deux elfes de maison - le soir même, les Parrish donnaient une réception. Une fois les malles mises dans le coffre de la voiture et tout le monde installé confortablement sur les sièges en cuir, ils partirent enfin pour le Centre des Transports Magiques de Boston.

La réglementation du transport sorcier était très stricte aux Etats-Unis. Hors de question par exemple, qu'un particulier voyage par Portoloin fait par lui-même, où de transplaner n'importe où. Des grandes structures avaient été mises à la disposition des sorciers américains pour qu'ils voyagent en toute tranquillité et à toute heure. Magicobus, Train-Portoloin, BGV (Bateau Grande Vitesse), réseaux de cheminées, Avions-Fusées, Taxigriffes (hyppogriffe servant de taxi), chevaux ailés : tous les moyens de transport se trouvaient dans ces Centres.

Lily et Sean devaient prendre le Train-Portoloin qui les guiderait en quelques minutes à New-York où ils devaient embarquer sur le BGV Transatlantique en direction de Londres. Celui-ci mettrait environ cinq heures pour arriver à destination car il devait faire une escale au Maroc et en France avant d'arriver en Angleterre. C'était durant ce laps de temps que Lily et Sean devraient faire leur transformation.

Le Polynectar était prêt - deux flacons remplis de la précieuse potion étaient dans son sac à main - et Lily avait suivit à la lettre les instructions du mode d'emploi des bracelets. Elle les avait purifiés trois fois dans de l'eau bénite, les avait laissés tremper sept jours dans deux pots en argent dans un fond de sang (l'un avec le sang de Sean et l'autre avec son propre sang), les avait ensuite exposés aux rayons de la pleine lune pendant toute une nuit, pour finir par les enfermer dans un coffre en plomb hermétique qu'elle ne devrait ouvrir que deux minutes avant l'absorption du Polynectar si elle voulait que la transformation soit permanente, sans devoir boire la potion toutes les heures.

Bref tout était prêt, il ne leur manquait plus qu'à procéder au rituel de transformation. Lily aurait pu le faire avant si la perspicacité parentale n'avait pas été si aiguisée. Jason et Claire auraient découvert le poteau rose en dix minutes. Ils connaissaient suffisamment leurs enfants pour ne pas se faire abuser.

La preuve c'était que lorsque que Sean avait pris son apparence grâce au Polynectar deux ans plus tôt pour lui permettre d'aller au concert de son groupe de rock préféré, ses parents avaient tout découvert en moins de deux. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait eu droit au savon de sa vie avec interdiction de sortir pendant trois mois. Toutes ses grandes vacances avaient été fichues !

Quand elle avait demandé à sa mère comment elle avait découvert le poteau rose, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille passer devant un gâteau au chocolat sans se jeter dessus ! Le chocolat étant le pêché mignon de Lily et Sean le détestant, il leur avait été facile de comprendre qu'une entourloupe se cachait derrière cette subite déchéance du chocolat dans ses goûts culinaires.

Bref Lily ne prendrait pas le risque que ses parents découvrent son projet de passer neuf mois dans une école remplie de garçon, 'déguisé' en garçon !

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard au Centre des Transports Magiques de Boston qui était en fait un grand aérodrome. Comme à la coutume, il était bombé de monde qui se pressait de tout part pour entrer ou sortir du bâtiment. Magicobus, voitures, Taxigriffe s'entremêlaient dans un ballet assortissant de klaxon, cris stridents et démarrages pétants, malgré l'heure matinale.

Jason gara la voiture dans le parking prévu à cet effet. Excitée comme puce, Lily sauta du véhicule sous l'œil amusé de sa mère. Après avoir déchargé les malles, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la grande bâtisse en brique rouge assez délabrée vu de l'extérieur. Pour avoir pris le Train-Portoloin qui les conduisait chaque année à la garde de Washington où les attendait le Salem Express, Lily savait que cette apparence détériorée n'était qu'un leurre au cas des moldus réussiraient à passer le sort Repousse-moldu.

Mais l'intérieur du Centre était tout simplement magnifique. Le marbre était ruisselant, les lustres étincelants, au milieu de la pièce, une immense bulle où des petits avions survolaient des bateaux navigant à grande vitesse et des trains fusant comme des projectiles, tenait sur un piédestal en bois précieux de trois marches.

Sur le mur du fond, une cascade magique où des lettres rouges s'emmêlaient tout le temps pour former des mots et délivrer ainsi les messages informatifs, son eau violette diffusant un doux parfum de lavande. Le tout s'entremêlait dans un ballet magnifique de couleur et de lumière qui émerveillait petits et grands.

Sur la droite les voyageurs partant se dirigeaient vers la guichets pour valider leur billet, alors que vers la gauche les arrivants se pressaient vers la sortie, ayant hâte de quitter le Centre noir de monde.

Pendant que Jason allait faire la queue à un guichet pour valider les billets de train et que Claire allait faire un tour au kiosque, Lily et Sean gardaient les bagages. La jeune fille en profita pour parler avec son demi-frère de leur projet.

« Le Polynectar est prêt et j'ai fait tout le rituel pour les bracelets. Il ne nous manquera plus qu'à prendre la potion une fois sur la bateau. » annonça-t-elle à voix basse.

Sean la regarda un moment, l'expression neutre, avant de poser une question qui alarma Lily :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? »

« Q-quoi ? Comment ? Ne me dit pas que tu as changé d'avis ?! Tu peux pas me faire, ça !! Après tout le mal que je me suis donnée !! Si c'est comme ça, rend-moi toutes mes affaires, espèce de sale lâcheur !!!! » cria presque la jeune fille en se jetant sur son demi-frère pour l'étrangler, au risque de s'attirer plusieurs coups d'œil mi-étonnés, mi-réprobateurs.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas le faire. » assura calmement Sean, en se dégageant de l'étreinte meurtrière de Lily.

« Alors pourquoi cette question ? » s'enquit la rouquin quelque peu perdue.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais sûre de toi. » répondit laconiquement le jeune homme, sans la regarder.

Lily le fixa un moment, perplexe, avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! C'est trop chou !! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui ébouriffant ses mèches blondes.

Les joues de Sean prirent une teinte rosée qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de lynx de Lily. Cette dernière se moqua gentiment de lui. Pour une fois que Sean l'Impassible montrait ses sentiments, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu, lui qui ne cessait jamais de lui faire des remarques agaçantes sur un ton indifférent.

« N'oublie pas que je sais me défendre, Sean. » finit-elle par dire, après quelques minutes de 'foutage de gueule'. « Ce n'est pas pour rien si Jason nous a fait prendre à tous les deux de cours d'arts martiaux. Si jamais, l'un des garçons me cherchent, il me trouvera ! »

Cette remarque ne parut pas vraiment rassurer Sean qui la fixa d'un air consterné, ce qui étonna encore plus Lily. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait plus de deux émotions traverser le visage de son demi-frère. Sean s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qui se passerait à Poudlard. Les yeux brillant de douceur, Lily le prit dans ses bras, en une étreinte plein d'amour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère ! Ca va réellement bien se passer ! » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, avec tendresse.

Sean répondit à son étreinte, avant de chuchoter à son tour dans le cou de la jeune fille :

« Si jamais l'un de ces crétins te chercher, dis le moi. C'est moi qui leur réglerait leur compte ! »

Lily fut d'abord surprise, avant de sourire davantage et de dire un 'oui' espiègle. Puis une image d'un Sean avec son apparence débarquant tel un preux chevalier à sa rescousse au milieu de plein de méchants anglais, lui traversa l'esprit. Cela lui provoqua un tel fou rire qu'elle dut se détacher un peu de Sean, qui la regardait fixement, son masque d'imperturbabilité de nouveau en place.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Lily réussit à lui raconter sa vision, ce qui laissa son demi-frère parfaitement indifférent. Par contre sa mère voulut absolument savoir ce qui faisait tant rire Lily lorsqu'elle surgit d'un coup près d'eux sans crier garde. La jeune fille faillit avoir une attaque alors que Sean resta impassible comme à l'accoutume.

Le retour de Jason empêcha Lily se tuer sa mère qui pouffait stupidement derrière sa main de la mine exaspérée de sa fille. Ils partirent vers le quai, non sans chamaillerie entre la rouquine et les deux soit-disant adultes qui ne cessèrent de la taquiner.

Après avoir mis les malles dans les filets portes-bagages, de longues embrassades et promesses d'écrire très souvent furent échangées. Le sifflet du contrôleur retendit avertissant les passagers que le train allait bientôt partir. Après avoir serré une dernière fois leurs parents contre eux, Lily et Sean montèrent dans un train noire à la tête arrondie. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et attachèrent leur ceinture, le voyage en Train-Portoloin étant assez mouvementé.

Ils eurent le temps de faire un dernier signe d'au revoir à leurs parents par la vitre de leur wagon, avant que le train ne parte d'un coup. Lily se sentit plaqué contre son siège alors que son estomac faisait le yo-yo dans son corps, allant de la plate de ses pieds jusqu'aux portes de ses lèvres. Décidément elle détestait ce moyen de transport !

Heureusement pour elle, cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Le Train-Portoloin stoppa en doucereux comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner les secousses incessantes du voyage. A peine le contrôleur donna-t-il l'autorisation de se lever que Lily bondit sur ses pieds, entraînant Sean avec elle. En un rien de temps, ils furent sur le quai où des centaines de sorciers se pressaient. Chargés de leurs malles, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la masse. Lily, qui trépignait d'impatience, poussait des soupirs exaspérés devant la lenteur de leur avancée.

Malheureusement pour elle, la station de New-York était toujours la plus encombrée, même aux heures matinales de la journée, car elle accueillait aussi les voyageurs étrangers. Sean se tint de tout commentaire, se sentant pas vraiment concerné, il laissa l'honneur à Lily de s'attirer les coups d'œil noirs des autres voyageurs affabulés de noms d'oiseaux peu flatteurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bateau à destination du Royaume-Unis. Ils validèrent leurs billets et après avoir passés les contrôles d'usages – histoire qu'ils ne sortent pas des objets magiques illégalement du pays –, ils embarquèrent enfin.

Ils ne mirent que dix minutes pour arriver à leur cabine Première Classe – Jason Parrish prenait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Leur cabine était somptueuse avec ses couleurs crème et acajou et ses meubles luxueux. Plus qu'une cabine, c'était une suite comprenant un petit salon privée, deux salles de bain et deux chambres.

A peine installée que Lily jaillit dans la cabine de Sean, les bras chargés d'une boîte marron. Fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Outre le rituel de transformation, il y avait la préparation au rituel qui prenait aussi pas mal de temps.

Elle trouva Sean allongé sur le lit en train de lire un gros livre à la couverture mauve sombre. Elle mit son fardeau sur une petite table, en sortit un objet rond. Avant de commencer, il fallait faire en sorte que les différents Ministères magiques ne se rendent pas compte que deux sorciers de premier cycle faisaient un rituel de haute magique _légèrement_ interdit par la loi internationale.

C'est pour cela que Lily avait demandé un Dissimulateur de magie à sa meilleure ami Carem. Ederma, la mère de Carem, tenait une boutique d'accessoires de sorcellerie avait bien fourni. Il n'était donc pas difficile pour sa meilleure amie de trouver ce que lui avait demandé Lily. Non, le plus dure, avait été de dissimuler la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin du Dissimulateur de magie.

Ederma et Carem étaient assez perspicaces et savaient toujours lorsque Lily faisait quelque chose de pas net. Et en bonnes joueuses de mauvais coups qu'elles étaient, elles avaient absolument voulu tirer les verres du nez à Lily. Les connaissant, la jeune fille avait imaginé un stratagème infaillible. Après deux bonnes heures d'interrogatoire, elle leur avait avouées à contre cœur qu'elle voulait faire un rituel de… Talent !

Elle leur avait sortit qu'elle voulait entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor où son idole James Potter jouait, mais vu son talent inexistant au Quidditch et sa peur du vide, elle aurait besoin d'un tel rituel pour parvenir à ses fins. Elles n'y avaient vu que du feu ! D'un, parce qu'elle avait réellement peur du vide et était une calamité sur un balai (c'était assez navrant et humiliant à reconnaître), de deux, parce qu'elle avait parfaitement joué son rôle de 'nain-grognon-parce-que-vous-m-avez-forcé-à-dévoiler-l-une-de-mes-honteuses-faiblesses'.

Après s'être bien payées sa tête, Ederma lui avait enfin donné le Dissimulateur de magie, en lui débitant mille avertissements et précautions à tenir pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Ministère. Elle était repartie avec le précieux objet en promettant de l'envoyer par hiboux dès qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Lily était joliment ravie de son coup car il en fallait beaucoup pour berner Ederma Saltimbank.

Elle se congratula encore en faisant la combinaison secrète qui déverrouillerait la sphère. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, une onde parcourue la pièce, traversant les murs, alors qu'un petit écran lui disait sur quel périmètre le Dissimulateur de magie fonctionnait. Lorsqu'il eut recouvert toute la suite, Lily appuya sur un petit bouton rond pour stopper l'onde.

Elle posa l'objet sur une commode en bois d'acajou, dans un angle de la pièce, puis, vint se poster devant son demi-frère qui n'avait absolument pas bougé de toute l'opération. Tant de désinvolture ulcérait littéralement la rouquine. En voilà bien un qui ne changerait jamais !

« Allez, debout ! On a des choses à faire ! » cria Lily les points sur les hanches.

Sean ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là lorsqu'il jouait les indifférents ! Lily, n'aimant vraiment pas se faire ignorer par ses interlocuteurs, arracha le livre des mains de Sean, lui attrapa le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces pour le lever. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Sean ferait exactement le mouvement inverse. Et étant plus forte qu'elle malgré son apparence efféminé, la rouquine bascula sur lit et tomba de tout son long sur son demi-frère.

« Non mais, ça va pas ?! » rouspéta Lily, levant un visage furibond couvert de mèches rousses.

Sean se contenta de la contempler d'un regard fixe pendant une longue minute. Mal à l'aise sous ces yeux scrutateurs, Lily grogna, les yeux brillant d'éclairs :

« Quoi ? J'ai une verrue sur le nez ?! »

« Tu es sûre d'avoir pensé à tout ? » demanda simplement Sean.

« Si j'ai pensé à tout ? » répéta Lily, un sourcil haussé.

Après un petit silence où ils se dévisagèrent et où le bateau partit enfin, Lily reprit d'un ton rassurant :

« Bien sûr, Sean ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

L'adolescent la fixa encore durant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Lily et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la jeune fille par terre.

« Aïeuuuuuu !!! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu te lèves, pauvre cloche !! » grommela la rouquine en lui lançant un _Avada_ du regard.

Sans lui prêter attention, Sean ouvrit sa malle d'où il tira plusieurs effets personnels et sortit de la cabine pour aller dans celle de Lily. Pestant contre les personnes flegmatiques, Lily sortit des vêtements blancs de la boîte brune. Avant tous rituels, il fallait se vêtir d'une longue robe blanche de cérémonie purifié et consacré. Lily et Sean, faisant tous deux partis de la section Exorcisme de Salem, avaient les habits pour les rituels.

Elle étendit sa robe blanche sur le lit et la protégea d'une amulette contre les esprits malins. On savait jamais dès fois qu'un demi-démon voguerait par ici et déciderait de lui empoisonner la vie en possédant sa robe de cérémonie ! Maintenant, elle devait se purifier le corps.

Empoignant son peignoir, ses serviettes et ses chaussons purifiés, elle alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud, dans lequel elle mit de l'huile de lotus des Indes, une poignet de sel et deux plumes de Cou-cou. Elle alluma dix bougies blanches autour de la baignoire et éteignit la lumière. Elle jeta des poignets de sel au quatre coins de la pièce et dit d'un ton mélodieux :

« _Par le pouvoir de ce sel que je répands, j'ordonne aux esprits malins de passer leur chemin !_ »

Un doux vent chaud lui courut l'échine, preuve que la formule avait marché. Seulement alors, elle se déshabilla, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements avant de les poser sur une chaise. Elle stoppa l'eau chaude, la baignoire étant remplie d'une eau fumante à la douce senteur de lotus. Elle s'y immergea avec allégresse. Elle y resta une longue demie heure, se passant un linge blanc trempé sur le corps et se lavant soigneusement les cheveux.

Une fois fini, elle sortit du bain devenu tiède en prenant bien soin de mettre les pieds dans ses chaussons et non par terre. Elle se sécha d'une épaisse serviette blanche avant de passer son peignoir – aucun tissu non purifier ne devait toucher son corps avant qu'elle n'enfile sa robe de cérémonie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette dans les cheveux. Elle constata que Sean n'était pas encore revue, ce qui était un peu normale vu que pour les garçons la purification durait plus longtemps que pour les filles.

Elle sortit un miroir magique du carton et un peigne de cérémonie et commença à discipliner ses longues mèches rousses. Elle regretta qu'aucun sort ne doive être lancé aux ritualistes avant toute cérémonie. Cela lui aurait évité la corvée de défaire les innombrables nœuds qui parsemaient sa chevelure ! Une fois coiffée, elle passa enfin sa robe de cérémonie. Elle nouait sa ceinture blanche lorsque Sean entra dans la pièce lui aussi vêtu de blanc.

La jeune fille en resta figée un instant, tant son demi-frère était à couper le souffle dans ses habits de cérémonie. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi toutes les filles étaient folles de lui ! Et dire qu'elle aurait cette tête-là, une fois transformée. Lily n'était pas du genre à donner de l'importance à l'apparence physique, mais elle remercia le ciel que Sean soit un magnifique jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait fait ce rituel si son demi-frère avait été un laideron au visage constellé de boutons !

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la boîte marron les objets magiques dont elle aurait besoin pour le rituel, pendant ce temps, Sean jetait des poignets de sel dans toute la pièce pour la purifier et disposait des bougies blanches et bleues en cercle au milieu de la pièce.

Une grande dague au manche bleu nuit, à la lame à double tranchant appelé l'athamé représentant l'air et servant à tracer le cercle magique. Un bol en argile dans lequel elle mit du sel représentant la terre et servant à protéger le rituel des esprits malins. Une coupe en cristal dans laquelle elle mit de l'eau de source représentant l'eau et servant de condensateur d'énergie. Un petit chaudron en cuivre représentant le feu et rempli du potion de Réussite pour favoriser le sucés de leur rituel. Et enfin, un sachet d'encens de Bethléem en graine de résine pour favoriser l'esprit à la transformation.

Lily mit le petit coffret en plomb par terre au milieu du cercle de bougies et de chaque côté de celui-ci, posa deux coupes dans lesquelles elle avait mis du Polynectare. Elle invita Sean à se position devant l'une des coupes et prit l'athamé. De sa pointe, elle traça un cercle parfait assez grand pour que Sean et elle puissent s'y installer sans problème. Des petites étincelles vertes crépitèrent à l'endroit où passait la pointe de la dague. Lorsqu'elle eut refermée le cercle, celui-ci luisait une vive lumière verte crépitant de magie. Puis Lily y traça les quatre points cardinaux, avant de mettre l'encens fumant sur un bol de charbons ardents à l'est, le chaudron bouillonnant de potion au sud, la coupe de cristal rempli d'eau de source à l'ouest et le bol de sel au nord.

Une fois le cercle magique fait, elle alla s'installer devant la coupe restante en face de Sean. Ils mirent les cheveux dans leur coupe en même temps. Le breuvage prit une couleur jaunâtre pour Lily et verdâtre pour Sean. Lily ouvrit le petit coffre en plomb où deux bracelets luisaient, après avoir fait un signe de la tête à son demi-frère pour lui dire qu'elle allait commencer la cérémonie. Maintenant plus un mot ne devait être prononcé jusqu'à la fin du rite.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et dans une synchronisation parfaite que seuls de longues années de pratique pouvait acquérir, ils prirent les coupes et en burent le breuvage. Lily sentit le goût du Polynectar envahir sa bouche avant de couler dans sa bouche. Elle en but jusqu'à la dernière goutte et reposa la coupe en même temps que Sean. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps que la potion fasse son effet.

En effet, une subite envie de vomir la prit lorsque ses entrailles se tortillèrent comme si elle avait des serpents vivants dans l'estomac. Puis, une sensation de brûlure se répandit en elle, depuis son ventre jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Et enfin l'abominable impression de fondre comme du métal en fusion s'abattit sur elle. C'était horriblement douloureux, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et son visage était lisse de toute expression. Elle avait suffisamment participé aux rituels aux effets déplaisants pour se maîtriser.

Elle sentit la forme de son corps changer. Certaines parties disparaissaient pour en faire apparaître d'autre, ses cheveux se raccourcissaient, ses mains devinrent légèrement plus grandes, ses épaules s'étirèrent douloureusement…

En face d'elle, elle vit le visage de Sean changer de forme, ses cheveux blond prirent une teinte plus sombre et poussèrent abondamment. Sa peau perdit sa pâleur pour devenir plus dorée, sa poitrine augmenta de volume. Heureusement, Sean et elle étaient de la même taille et d'à peu près la même corpulence. Elle l'aurait vraiment eu en travers de la gorge si sa robe de cérémonie aurait été abîmée !

Puis tout aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, la métamorphose prit fin. Elle avait maintenant, une personne lui ressemblant trait pour trait sous les yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée d'avoir une réplique d'elle-même en face d'elle, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils utilisaient le Polynectar. Et puis en tant que ritualiste, elle se devait de ne ressentir aucune émotion particulière durant le rite.

Ne sentant plus la douleur, elle se douta que la transformation était terminée pour elle aussi. Cela n'avait durée que quelques secondes, mais elle avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité !

Se faisant un autre signe de la tête, ils prirent les bracelets brillants et les passèrent à leur poignet d'écriture, sans se quitter des yeux, le tout dans une synchronisation impeccable. Dès qu'ils furent en contact avec leur peau, les bracelets brillèrent davantage en s'élargissant, avant de se rétrécir jusqu'à pénétrer dans leur chairs, laissant une marque rouge sur les poignets.

Lily sentit une chose froide sous sa peau se répondre dans son être, apportant avec elle brûlure et douleur. Une fois de plus, elle resta stoïque, ne luttant pas contre la magie du bracelet, mais au contraire, l'accompagnant de sa propre magie. Cela ne dura quelques secondes, puis plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de chose froide qui lui courait le corps, plus de marque rouge sur le poignet.

Alors seulement, elle regarda Sean qui fit le même mouvement. Ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent du cercle magique dans en silence. Une fois de plus leur synchronisation avait été parfaite. Dans ce genre de rituel, il était extrêmement important qu'elle soit impeccable. Une mauvais coordination des mouvements pouvait faire tout capoter.

Pendant que Sean éteignait du bout des doigt les bougies (extrêmement important de ne pas les souffler) dans l'ordre dans laquelle il les avait allumées et nettoyait le sel qui jonchait le sol, Lily rangeait les objets de rituel, les vidant de leur contenu et les lavant à l'eau de source avant de les envelopper dans du linge blanc et de les mettre dans la boite.

Une fois que la pièce fut parfaitement rangé et redevenue tel quel, qu'ils aient ôté leurs robes de cérémonie pour passer des vêtements de tous les jours (Lily enfila les habits de Sean, et son demi-frère les siens), que Lily ait désactivé le Dissimulateur de magie, celle-ci put enfin se précipiter vers le miroir le plus proche (celui de la penderie) pour s'examiner tout à son aise.

Des cheveux d'un blond étincelant à la place de ses mèches rousses, des yeux mauves mystérieux au lieu de ses iris verts luisant, une peau pâle au lieu de la sienne légèrement dorée, un visage aux lignes parfaites à la place du sien aux traits harmonieux. Bref, Sean Parrish au lieu de Lily Evans ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait réussi ! Youpiiiiiiiii !!! Hourraaaaaaaa ! alléluiaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

« On a réussi !! » cria-t-elle avant d'exécuter sa célèbre danse de la victoire.

Elle en était venue à la célèbre chanson de congratulation qu'elles avaient inventé, Carem et elle, un brin narcissique et stupide… (jugez-en par vous-même)

« Qui s'est les meilleures ? C'est nous !

Qui s'est les plus belles ? C'est nous !

Qui s'est les plus fortes ? C'est nous !

Les plus intelligentes ? C'est nous !

Nous, nous, nous, nous ! (x 3)

Nous, nous, nous ! »

… lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que Sean n'était plus dans la pièce. Avec son flegme habituel, son demi-frère s'était éclipsé sans rien lui dire. Celui-là alors ! Cependant la joie d'avoir réussi son coup, lui fit bien vite oublier Sean et elle reprit sa danse de la victoire.

Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard (lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba lamentablement sur le lit, le dit tapis sur la tête) qu'elle consentit enfin à se calmer. Elle jeta loin d'elle le maudit tapis et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Avec un soupir d'aise, elle s'imagina vivant pendant neuf mois dans la même chambre que son idole.

James Potter et son sourire ravageur. James Potter et ses yeux noisette rieurs. James Potter et son corps d'athlète. James Potter et ses fesses fermes. James Potter et ses longues jambes musclées. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Lily mit ses mains sur ses joues rouges, alors qu'elle imaginait ce que serait d'embrasser James Potter. Quel goût pouvait bien avoir ses lèvres fines et roses ? Quel goût pouvait bien avoir sa peau qui paraissait si douce ? Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait le voir tout nu s'ils étaient dans le même dortoir ! Rien qu'à la pensée d'un James Potter en tenu d'Adam, elle rougit comme une écolière. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sortit de cette état de guimauve qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avec son corps. Plus exactement, son pantalon était devenu plus serré au niveau de son bas ventre. Figée sur place, elle se rendit compte de la signification réelle de ce fait… Une partie de son corps à laquelle elle n'avait absolument pas voulu penser jusqu'à présent se manifestait de la façon la plus embarrassante qu'il soit ! Cet innocent petit fantasme avait provoqué une réaction plus qu'indésiré !

Elle se leva d'un bond complètement paniquée et rouge de honte. Cependant bien mal lui en pris, car alors la-partie-de-son-anatomie-qu-elle-préférait-oublier se frotta dangereusement contre la tissu de son jean et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bas ventre. Complètement déroutée par cette situation dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, elle paniqua et déboula comme une folle dans la chambre de son demi-frère.

Celui-ci était de profile devant un grand miroir, tout nu, les mains sur les hanches et cambrant le dos au maximum, regardant d'un œil désolé sa nouvelle poitrine. Devant ce tableau quelque peu insolite, mais surtout si proche de ce qu'elle faisait elle-même presque tous les matins devant son miroir, Lily en oublia pour un instant son état embarrassant, pour fixer Sean avec des yeux bovin, son quotient intellectuel chutant dangereusement. Sean, lui, pas perturbé pour un sous, alla tranquillement prendre son peignoir sur son lit et l'enfila.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS ????? » hurla Lily dont le QI était revenu à la normale.

Pour toute réponse, Sean lui demanda avec une désinvolture qui ulcéra Lily, alors que sa question la fit rougir abondamment :

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi plate avec tout ce que tu manges ? »

Sans crier garde, elle sauta sur le malotru dénué de tout tact et subtilité pour se venger de ce coup bas. A califourchon sur son demi-frère, elle le tenait par la cou et le secouait dans tous les sens, hurlant à tut tête :

« Tu laisses ma poitrine tranquille, c'est clair ?! Tu ne la regardes pas, tu ne la touche pas, tu ne fais aucun commentaire dessus, compris ?! »

Alors qu'elle étranglait allègrement un Sean stoïque, une douleur au niveau de son bas ventre la stoppa net. La cause de sa venue dans la chambre de Sean lui revint d'un coup en mémoire, la figeant sur place. Se rendant compte de sa position, elle comprit aussi que son demi-frère ne devait plus rien ignorer de son état. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, le visage soudain très pâle, elle fixa Sean avec consternation.

« On dirait que tu fais face à une réaction typiquement masculine, petite sœur. » constata calmement ce dernier, faisant rougir Lily de la tête au pieds. « Juste une question : à qui tu pensais au moment où c'est arrivé ? »

Cette question rendit sa motricité à Lily qui bondit loin de Sean, son visage atteignant une teinte de rouge jamais égalée jusqu'à présent.

« Question idiote ! James Potter, évidemment ! » soupira Sean après un silence pesant où Lily n'avait osé rencontrer son regard.

La jeune fille lui fit une grimace puérile pour cacher sa gêne. Elle se tenait droite sur le lit, essayant d'oublier la raideur d'une certaine partie de son corps. Elle n'osait poser la question fort embarrassante qui l'avait conduite ici, à savoir : comment se débarrasser de cette raideur ?

« Il y a trois façons de redevenir 'normal'. » dit Sean comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées. Lily rougit encore plus, la tête baissée pour cacher son malaise. « La premier : penser à quelqu'un qui te dégoûte faire des choses qui te dégoûtent. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Lily, croisant le regard de son demi-frère pour la première fois depuis un petit moment.

« Et bien, par exemple, imagines Aigre en bikini. » suggéra Sean.

L'image de son horrible professeur de Métamorphose, son corps rabougri de chauves-souris vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un minuscule morceau de tissus rouge vif, un bras derrière sa tête de serpillière et l'autre sur une hanche pleine de cellulites pour faire admirer son corps défraîchi, s'imposa à elle aussitôt. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Beurkkkkkkkkkkkk !!!!!!!!! » fit-elle avec une moue écœurée au possible. « Comment tu peux me mettre une telle immondice en tête !! C'est dégoûtant ! Ne me dis pas que tu penses à _ça_ quand… euh… enfin tu vois quoi ?! »

Lily rougit comme une pivoine ne pouvant se résoudre à mettre un terme sur ce qu'elle considérait comme un état honteux.

« Est-ce que ça à marcher ? » demanda simplement Sean.

« Hein ?? » fit Lily assez stupidement.

Cette question la ramena d'un coup vers une partie de son corps qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais connaître. Le pire c'était que cette image choquante n'avait strictement pas eu l'effet espéré. Elle était toujours aussi… raide. Rougissant de plus belle, elle secoua négativement la tête sans oser rencontrer le regard de son demi-frère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de répondre car sa mine affligée était une réponse en soit.

« Hum, je m'en doutais. Ca n'a jamais marché avec moi non plus. » dit Sean comme pour lui même.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-choqué, mi-assassin. Choqué car elle n'était pas habituée à ce que son demi-frère aborde un sujet aussi intime avec elle (maintenant elle savait : d'un, qu'il pensait à Aigre pour se calmer lorsqu'il était dans un état honteux, de deux, que cela ne marchait pas !). Assassin, parce que c'était bien la peine qu'il lui mette une telle vision d'épouvante en tête en sachant que cela aurait peu de chance de l'aider (elle était sûre qu'elle allait en avoir des cauchemars pendant des mois !).

Et puis fallait vraiment être masochiste pour utiliser cette vision en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne fonctionnerait pas ! Aigre en bikini ! Beurk, beurk beurk ! Rien que le fait d'y repenser faisait remonter son petit déjeuner !

« La deuxième solution : la douche froide. » poursuivit Sean sans prêter attention à la mine verte de Lily.

Sortant de ses 'douces' visions, Lily lança un regard 'non-mais-tu-es-tombé-sur-la-tête-où-quoi-?' à son demi-frère. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily ne pouvait pas supporter, outre le professeur Aigre - et encore moins en bikini rouge vif ! -, c'était bien le froid. Lily était une frileuse dans l'âme. Rien ne l'insupportait plus qu'un souffle glacial s'insinuant vicieusement en elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle détestait l'hiver et son air polaire où elle était obligée de s'emmitoufler sous des couches de vêtement, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un bonhomme de neige, pour ne pas geler sur place. Seule la neige trouvait grâce à ses yeux, mais c'était uniquement parce que sans elle, Noël n'était pas Noël.

Quelle idée le petit Jésus avait eu de naître en pleine hiver aussi ?! Il n'aurait pas pu naître en été, la saison du soleil, l'astre que sa Sainte Lumière était sensée représenter en quelque sorte !

Alors allait prendre une douche froide très peu pour elle, merci ! Déjà qu'elle avait du se résoudre à en prendre une ce matin pour se réveiller, elle n'allait pas subir cette torture deux fois en une seule journée, non mais ! Etat honteux ou pas !

« La troisième solution : les travaux manuels. » poursuivit Sean qui avait compris à la tête de sa demi-sœur tout le bien qu'elle pensait de sa deuxième solution..

« Travaux manuels ?! » répéta bêtement Lily.

Sean la fixa un long moment sûrement dans le but de lui faire comprendre par le regard ce qu'il sous-entendait. Malheureusement loin d'être un regard 'tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire', les yeux plantés sur Lily étaient plus proche de 'ta-vie-m-indiffère-totalement'. Ce qui expliquait que la jeune fille ne comprit absolument pas de quoi voulait parler son demi-frère. Après quelques minutes qui mirent Lily sur les nerfs - elle n'aimait pas être dévisagé par des yeux vides de toutes expressions -, la jeune fille craqua.

« Crache le morceaux, Sean !! » explosa-t-elle.

« La masturbation. » laissa tomber son demi-frère, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour le coup Lily oublia toute sa colère. Elle poussa un cri étranglé en bondissant hors du lit comme une vierge effarouchée - ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs ! Ce faisant, elle se prit les pieds dans le petit tapis près du lit et tomba rudement par terre. Un 'Aieuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!' et quelques jurons plus tard, Lily se releva, ses mèches blondes en bataille lui tombant devant ses yeux violet et les joues vermillon. Sean, lui, avait assisté à tout la scène d'un air imperturbable comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir sa demi-sœur se rétamer aussi lamentablement par terre.

Une fois debout, Lily jeta un regard noir à son demi-frère comme si tout était de sa faute, tout en mettant une distance de sécurité comme s'il était un dangereux pervers échappé d'Oz, la prison des sorciers américains. Les yeux brillant d'orages, elle hurla à plein poumon :

« NON MAIS TU AS COMPLEMTEMENT PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI ??! SUGGERER QUE JE PUISSES NE SERAIT-CE QUE… QUE… QUE… !!!!! »

S'étranglant de rage et d'indignation, elle ne put continuer. Sur un dernier regard dégoûté vers son demi-frère, elle fit un demi-tour digne d'une reine offensée et se précipita à pas de charge vers la porte de communication, ne tolérant pas de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que Sean. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sortie théâtrale fut quelque peu avortée par son demi-frère. Il l'attrapa rudement par le poignet, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Lorsque Lily rencontra ses propres yeux verts luisant d'éclats peu amicaux, elle sut qu'elle avait mis Sean en colère.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Arrête de jouer les gamines ! » cingla celui-ci, les yeux froid.

« Tu me fais mal ! » protesta Lily.

Se rendant qu'il serrait son poignet trop fort, Sean la lâcha, mais il se mit entre la porte communication et elle, pour l'empêcher de partir, décidé à lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses qu'elle préférait ne pas voir.

« Dis moi seulement une chose Lily, comment vois-tu ces neuf prochain mois, hein ? »

Lily le fixa avec des yeux bovin ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il la prit par le bras pour la planter devant la glace. Elle vit un garçon blond aux yeux violet voilés d'incompréhension devant une fille rousse aux yeux verts scintillant et au visage très froid qui la tenait par les bras.

« Tu es un garçon maintenant, avec tout ce que cela comporte d'avantages et d'inconvénients ! » assena rudement Sean. « Tu as donc des réactions de garçon ! Des réactions parfaitement normales et saines alors ne regarde pas avec ses yeux dégoûtés comme si j'étais un monstre, parce que les filles ont les mêmes réactions ! C'est juste que chez vous, c'est beaucoup moins visible ! »

« Jamais… ! » voulut protester Lily fort indignée.

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu bandes maintenant que tu as un corps de garçon, alors que je suis sûr que tu devais déjà penser à James Potter de _cette_ façon-là ? » demanda crûment Sean.

Lily rougit violemment, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Et par pitié cesses de rougir tout le temps, par Merlin ! Un ado de dix-sept ans qui devient pivoine comme une none dès qu'on parle de sexe, ce n'est vraiment pas crédible ! »

Lily ouvrit grands les yeux de consternation en se rendant compte que Sean avait entièrement raison. C'est louche un ado presque majeur qui rougissait comme une gamine dès qu'on parlait de sexe !

Affligée, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait absolument pas songé à ce genre de choses. En fait dans sa tête, tout était organisé en un schéma assez simpliste et naïf, elle devait bien le reconnaître : elle arrivait à Poudlard, elle rencontrait James Potter, elle se débrouillait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour le rencontrer, il tombait follement amoureux d'elle par un miracle dont elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'explication logique et ils filaient le parfaite amour jusqu'à la fins de leur jours.

Tout ce qui entourait ce schéma, c'est-à-dire, le regard des autres et sa vie quotidienne à Poudlard, avait été zappé. Non mais quelle idiote ! Son intelligence en prenait un sacré coup !

« Tu vas vivre pendant neuf mois avec d'autres garçons, tu devras même partager ta chambre avec un autre garçon ! » poursuivit Sean, sans pitié. « Alors à ton avis de quoi vous allez bien pouvoir parler, hein ?! Tu crois que la question du sexe ne tombera jamais sur le tapis ?! Si c'est ce que tu imagines, alors tu es bien naïve, ma petite ! »

Lily baissa honteusement la tête car elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait à parler de sexe avec d'autres garçons. En fait, elle n'avait même jamais songé qu'elle devrait parler à d'autres personnes que James Potter, ce qui était assez stupide tout de même. Elle fit une grimace devant sa propre sottise. Dire qu'elle était sensée être l'élève la plus doué de Salem !

« Ils voudront tous savoir si tu l'as fait, avec qui et comment c'était ? » enchaîna Sean, d'un ton froid qu'il réservait d'habitude à ses fans encombrants.

Lily pâlit rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Elle, assise au milieu d'une hordes de mâles extravertis, devant raconter comment sa soit-disant première fois s'était déroulée. Oh my God !!!!

« Comment tu feras lorsque les autres garçons aborderont ce genres sujets avec toi ou en ta présence ?! Tu prendras les jambes à ton cou, comme aujourd'hui ?! Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils trouveront ça bizarre qu'un mec de dix-sept ans soit aussi Sainte-Nitouche qu'une fillette de onze ans ?! Tu as peut-être un corps de garçon, Lily, mais tu te conduis comme une fille ! Et vu la situation politique instable d'Angleterre, ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement sans risque ! »

La situation politique d'Angleterre ?? Mais qu'est-ce que la situation politique d'Angleterre venait faire dans tout ça ?? Devant le regard de troll des montagnes que lui jeta Lily, Sean poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Non de Dieu, si on ne se fait pas démasquer dès qu'on aura posé le pieds sur le sol anglais ce sera un miracle ! » soupira Sean. « Tu n'étais même pas prête à faire face à une érection ! Pire, le simple fait de parler de sexe te fait fuir alors que tu vas être entourée d'adolescents qui ne feront peut-être que parler de ça ! Et tu veux passer neuf mois dans une école remplie d'hormones sur patte, sorciers en plus, qui vivent dans un pays en guerre et qui sont donc extrêmement méfiants face aux étrangers ! Tu penses que les bracelets Caches-Aspect et le Polynectar seront suffisant pour les convaincre ? Tu rêves ma pauvre ! Ils vivent dans un pays où les _Impero_ sont distribués à la chaîne ou le Polynectar est bu comme du jus de citrouille, alors la première question qu'ils se poseront lorsqu'ils nous verront c'est : sont-ils bien ce qu'ils prétendent être ? »

Il fit une pause où il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre avec la même véhémence :

« Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu devras jouer un rôle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre durant ces neuf prochains mois ! Tu devras berner non seulement les élèves mais aussi les professeurs ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que parmi eux se trouve Albus Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier de notre époque ! Crois-tu réellement qu'il aurait accepté que des élèves viennent étudier dans son école sans avoir fait au préalable une enquête poussée sur eux ? Je te ferais remarquer que l'un des professeurs de Poudlard était contrôlé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'an dernier ! Ils doivent savoir absolument tout sur nous et ont sûrement du mettre des personnes pour nous surveiller ! Au moindre comportement qui ne colle pas avec leur rapport, ils risquent de nous tomber dessus ! Te sens-tu de taille à poursuivre cette comédie en sachant que tu devras être sur tes gardes à chaque instant ?! »

Lily déglutit péniblement, en réalisant ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son petit stratagème pour être aux côtés de son idole impliquerait tant de sacrifices et de menaces. Jouer la comédie, surtout le rôle de Sean, était un jeu d'enfant pour elle vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient changé d'apparence pour divers raisons, mais jouer la comédie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept… en serait-elle seulement capable ?

Etait-elle vraiment prête à subir une telle pression ? Saurait-elle ne pas se trahir malencontreusement ? Aurait-elle la force de ne pas capituler ? Elle n'en savait rien, strictement rien. Dans ce cas-là, est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine qu'elle prenne tant de risque simplement pour voir James Potter ? Un garçon, qu'en définitive, elle ne connaissait absolument pas et qui pourrait s'avérer être un parfait crétin ?

Après tout lorsqu'elle l'avait vu il y a trois ans, la célébrité lui était tombé dessus. Peut-être que le garçon aux yeux pétillant de malice s'était transformé en horrible petit prétentieux à la tête trop enflée avec la renommé. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter si James Potter était devenu l'un des ces imbéciles imbus de leur propre personne. Voulait-elle réellement le rencontrer finalement ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de conserver l'image idyllique qu'elle avait de lui, pour ne pas se confronter à une cruelle désillusion ? Comment savoir s'il valait la peine qu'elle prenne tous ces risques ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : en le rencontrant, en apprenant à le connaître, en partageant ces petites choses de la vie avec lui, en découvrant tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Son regard se fit plus doux et plus déterminé aussi. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, même si le prix à payer était salé.

Cependant au moment même où elle pensait cela, elle réalisa qu'elle embarquait son demi-frère dans la même galère qu'elle. Elle jeta un regard incertain et coupable à Sean.

« Et toi, seras-tu capable de jouer la comédie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Lily ! Tu crois réellement que j'aurais accepté ton idée si je m'en sentais pas capable ? » s'exclama le jeune homme montrant pour le première fois des signes d'impatience. « Ca fait un mois que je me prépare à ça ! J'ai lu des tas de livres sur la psychologie des femmes et les petits tracas qu'elles doivent affronter au quotidien ! Je t'ai étudié attentivement ses derniers temps, bien que je te connaisse déjà très bien ! Je me suis entraîné à réagir comme tu le ferais dans des situations qui me laisse en temps normal totalement indifférent ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je me suis préparé ! Peux-tu seulement en dire autant ?! »

Lily baissa la tête et rougit. Cependant le fait de savoir que Sean l'avait étudiée pendant un mois sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les voyeurs. Je me suis juste contenté d'observer plus attentivement ton attitude face aux autres, au cas où quelque chose m'aurait échappé. » la rassura Sean comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais comment tu fais pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ?! Ce n'est tout de même pas inscrit sur mon visage ?! » s'agaça la jeune fille.

« C'est parce que je te connais très bien, c'est tout. Cependant, il me reste encore quelques informations à savoir. Mais on verra ça plus tard car je suppose que tu es toujours en émois ? » répondit Sean.

Avec consternation Lily remarqua qu'en effet, son pantalon était toujours aussi… serré !

« Je tiens à te préciser que les solution un et deux ne marchent absolument pas sur moi. Seul la masturbation me calme. Et vu que c'est mon apparence que tu as, tu dois sûrement être soumise au même régime que moi. Tout comme je devrais prendre chaque mois de la potion anti-douleur contre les règles douloureuses, vu que les tiennes sont épouvantables. »

Décidément entendre Sean parler de règles douloureuses et de… de ce ton si neutre qu'on avait envie de lui taper la tête contre un mur, avait le don de mettre Lily dans tous ses états. Une fois de plus, elle s'étrangla en rougissant de la tête au pieds, en bondissant.

« C'est pas gagner ! » constata sombrement Sean en voyant sa demi-sœur se prendre une nouvelle gamelle.

Décidant que cette conversation avait assez duré et qu'il était tant de mettre Lily face à la 'chose', Sean lui attrapa le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, et la tira vers la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Lily, en se frottant le derrière.

« Il est temps de se débarrasser de 'l'état honteux'. » dit simplement Sean, avant de la jeter littéralement dans la salle de bain et d'en verrouiller la porte à clé.

Comprenant ce que voulait dire son demi-frère, Lily paniqua et tambourina la porte.

« Laisse-moi sortir, imbécile !! » cria-t-elle.

« Seulement lorsque tu ne seras plus aussi _dure _! » assena Sean à travers la porte.

Après de longues minutes à tenter de défoncer la porte, Lily se laissa tomber à terre en affabulant son demi-frère de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la terre. Lorsque sa voix se cassa, elle consentit enfin à se taire, la respiration saccadée.

« Ca y est ? tu as fini de t'égosiller ? » demanda narquoisement Sean de l'autre côté. « Bien alors laisse-moi juste te donner une petite précision. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais les Parrish ont un dixième du sang de faune dans les veines. »

« Attend, tu veux dire ces trucs cousins des satyres ?! » s'étrangla Lily, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Exactement. » confirma Sean. « S'ils ne se soulagent pas dans les dix heures qui suivent l'érection, leurs pulsions sexuels les contrôlent jusqu'à ce qu'ils assouvissent leurs plus vils instincts. Donc, que tu le veuillent ou non, tu vas connaître sous peu soit ta première masturbation, soit ton premier rapport sexuel avec une ou un parfait inconnu prit au hasard. A toi de voir. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir enfin de compte.

« C'est très simple. Ayant qu'un dixième du sang de faune dans les veines, nous avons un laps de temps de dix heures pour assouvir notre désir, et ainsi empêcher le faune qui est en nous de sortir. Si le délais est dépassé, alors notre conscient est dominé par le sang du faune et nous n'asspiront alors qu'à nous libérer de la tension sexuelle qui ronge notre corps. Et sache qu'un faune ne s'embarrasse pas de savoir si son partenaire et consentent ou pas, ou si c'est sa première fois ou pas. »

Dire que Lily était pâle était un euphémisme. Elle frisait allègrement le blême fantomatique.

« Tu… tu plaisantes ?! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TOT ??!! » cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Un autre silence lui répondit.

_Je vais devoir me… je vais devoir me… je vais devoir me… OH MY GOD !!!!_

Elle jeta un regard terrifié sur la sale de bain comme si elle était devant une potence, tremblant légèrement.

« Pourquoi la salle de bain ? » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Sean l'ait entendu.

« Pour ta premier fois, il vaut mieux que tu sois seule et dans un endroit que tu n'auras pas besoin de nettoyer après la jouissance. Je te conseille la douche, plutôt que la baignoire. » répondit ce dernier qui l'avait parfaitement entendu.

A croire qu'il avait l'oreille plaquée contre le battant de la porte pour l'espionner. A cette pensée, Lily s'écarta violemment de la porte en la fixant avec épouvante, avant que la raison ne se rappelle à elle. Sean n'était vraiment pas du genre à faire ce genre de trucs pervers !… que quoi, il l'avait bien espionné pendant un mois à son insu !

Chassant ses pensées alarmantes, elle se leva péniblement et fit face à la cabine de douche. Un frisson lui courut l'échine lorsqu'elle se rendit de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu un garçon nu de sa vie, voilà qu'elle s'aller se… ! Décidément impossible qu'elle le dise !

Oh, et puis zut, hein ! Il était hors que question qu'elle se… ! Elle allait prendre une douche froide voilà tout ! Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ! Bon bien sûr, elle était très réticente à la seule idée du liquide glacé courant sur sa peau, mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre !

Elle se déshabilla en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder ou toucher la zone sensible, ce qui était très difficile tout de même. Puis elle se précipita dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit à fond le combinais d'eau froide sans réfléchir.

« AAARRRRGH !!!! C'EST FROID !!!!! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sean, allongé sur son lit, jeta un coup d'œil peu surpris vers la salle de bain, en se disant que décidément Lily était trop têtue pour son propre bien. Mais bon, s'il fallait passer par là pour qu'elle comprenne !

Dans la douche, Lily trépignait de froid mais elle tenait bon en exposant la zone sensible au jet d'eau glacé. Cependant après quelques longues minutes de cette torture, elle devint transis de froid, ayant la chair de poule, alors que la zone sensible restait désespérément dure. Quand elle commença à claquer des dents, elle ne put en supporter davantage et ouvrit le combinais d'eau chaude. Petit à petit, une vapeur chaude envahit la pièce, alors que la température de son corps augmenté.

Affligée que la solution deux ait si lamentablement échoué comme lui avait prédit Sean, Lily jeta un regard noir à son bas-ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, elle détourna bien vite les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontra cette chair tendue vers elle, le rouge de son visage n'ayant strictement rien avoir avec la température bouillante de l'eau. C'était tout rose ! Oh my god !!

Après de longues minutes de rougissement, elle se décida enfin à passer à la solution trois, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était hors de question que sa première fois soit avec un parfait inconnu et sous l'emprise du sang d'un faune qui plus ait ! Donc, elle devait se… ! Argh mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le dire ! Sean le disait bien lui !

Prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations, elle prit son courage à deux mains et toucha la zone sensible en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt une décharge électrique lui courut l'échine alors qu'elle étouffa un cri de vierge effarouchée.

Timidement, elle explora plus avant cette partie du corps humain qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Lorsque sa main descendit le long du bâton de chair, elle sentit son dos se cambrer tout seul à la recherche de plus de contact. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et posa sa main libre sur sa bouche comme s'elle venait de blasphémer. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'extrémité de la zone et faillit s'évanouir de consternation en entendant le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et filtra à travers sa main. Alors, suivant les descriptions qu'elle avait surprise un jour dans une conversation d'entre des filles extraverties de sa classe, elle commença un lent et hésitant mouvement de va et vient.

Elle sentit son bas-ventre prendre feu alors qu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière et qu'un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Chancelante, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, alors que ses mouvements de main se faisaient plus intenses. Bientôt, perdant complètement le contrôle d'elle-même, elle songea à bien autre chose, tout timidité envolée sous les vagues de plaisirs qui déferlaient en elle. Elle imaginait que ce n'était pas sa main qui lui faisait ces choses interdites et délicieuses, mais celle de son idole.

L'image d'un James Potter de dix-sept ans dans la cabine de douche avec elle, ses mèches noirs plaquées sur son front à cause de l'eau, le corps collé au sien et lui prodiguant ces attouchements intimes, décupla son plaisir. Cambrée au maximum, elle ne mit pas longtemps à exploser, criant le prénom de son idole, le jet d'eau brûlant coulant sur son visage.

Le souffle saccadé, le corps encore parcourut de frisson, elle resta là, prostrée contre le mur, l'esprit dans les vaps. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle sortit de la douce trompeur qui l'avait envahit. Quelque peu déroutée, elle fixa bêtement la cabine de douche ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et elle poussa un cri choquée en lachant la zone sensible (qui s'était bien ramollie) qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

Tel un clown sortant de sa boîte, elle jaillit de la cabine de douche, rouge pivoine, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir blanc, avant de sortir de la salle de bain comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Elle traversa le chambre de Sean sans oser le regarder et déboula dans sa propre chambre pour aller se jeter sur son lit, se passant inlassablement la phrase fatidique en tête :

_Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait…_

Elle se couvrit la tête de son oreiller de consternation, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, et ne l'en sortit même pas lorsque Sean pausa une main se voulant apaisante sur son épaule. Tout ça c'était de sa faute !

Après de longue minutes de silences où Lily pesta contre sa propre stupidité et le machiavélisme de Sean, ce dernier rompit enfin le silence.

« J'ai mis deux boîtes de gélules sur la table de chevet. Tu dois en prendre une chaque matin. Elle évitera que tu sois soumise à des pulsions de faunes même si tu dépasses le temps limite après une érection. » expliqua son demi-frère.

En entendant ces mots, une Lily rouge de rage sortit de sous l'oreiller. Elle bondit sur le malheureux garçon avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit et le secoua dans tous les sens en lui hurlant dessus :

« ESPECE DE SALE DEPRAVE !!!!! TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE AUTRE SOLUTION QUE LES _TRAVAUX MANUELS_ ET QUE TU AS PRIS UN MALIN PLAISIR A NE RIEN ME DIRE ?!! T'ES UN HOMME MORT PARRISH !!! »

S'en suivit alors un chapelet d'injure qui aurait fait rougir de la tête au pieds la plus dévergondée des filles de joie du plus libérale des bordels.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit, parce que de tout façon tu aurais du y venir à un moment ou un autre. En cas, si le simple fait de penser à lui te met dans un état pareil, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça sera en le voir en chair et en os. » osa dire Sean entre deux secousses assassines.

Cette remarque horrifia tant Lily qu'elle cessa de martyriser son demi-frère. La perspective de devoir recommencer régulièrement ces 'travaux manuels' lui donna le vertige. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, en poussant un gémissement atterré.

« Tu ne réfléchis jamais assez avant de t'embarquer dans tes plans foireux ! » jeta Sean en se levant.

Ce commentaire lui valut de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKRowling, sauf Sean Parrish.

**Note :** je suis désolée pour le retard monstre. Je dois dire que j'ai mis cette fic de côté pas mal de temps, sans compter bien sûr les panne d'inspiration. Mais voici le chap 2, enfin ! J'espère au moins que vous l'aimerez, histoire de pas avoir attendu des mois pour une nullité. en tout cas, je vous remercie pour toutes vos review, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Prête à tout est autant de succées vu la bizarrerie de la chose lol Par contre soyez indulgent, j'ai strictement rien corrigé alors ça dois être bourré de fautes... pas que ça change de d'habitude, me direz-vous snif snif

Je vous fais un gros bisou à tous et vous dis à la prochaine !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Lily et Sean étaient à la gare de Londres, au beau milieu d'une foule de personnes qui s'activaient autour d'eux comme des abeilles dans une ruche. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient prendre le Poudlard Express, train réservé aux élèves de Poudlard, qui les conduirait à leur nouvelle école.

Rien qu'à l'idée de voir bientôt son idole, le cœur de Lily battait frénétiquement depuis son réveil. Mais pour l'instant, elle était plus agacée de tourner en rond depuis une bonne demi heure, que rêveuse d'un beau brun à lunette.

Vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull à col roulé vert sur lequel elle avait enfilé un gros anorak, Lily poussait son chariot où elle avait entassé malle et cages d'animaux. Ainsi vêtu, elle savait qu'elle avait une classe folle. L'adolescente devait reconnaître que si Sean était un asociale né, il avait tout de même un goût très sûr pour les fringues.

Son demi-frère et elle marchaient côte à côte sur le quai entre les voies neuf et dix, à la recherche de la 9 ¾. Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils s'étaient même fait rabroués par un chef de gare à qui ils avaient demandé de l'aide. Fichu pays peuplé d'abruits ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire des lieux spéciaux pour les transports en communs magiques ? Ben non, bien sûr ! Il fallait qu'ils utilisent les infrastructures moldus. Grrrr !

Lily aurait bien rouspété pour passer ses nerfs, mais elle ne pouvait même pas se payer ce luxe. Étant Sean Parish, elle se devait s'afficher une indifférence totale saupoudrée d'un zeste d'ennui. Par contre son demi-frère lui, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il pestait contre tout le monde – des autres voyageurs aux structures administratives arriérées, en passant pas les poubelles mal placées. Il distribuait des œillades assassines à tour de bras – et les collectait – et dispensait son venin avec un acharnement presque hystérique.

Face à ce comportement pour le moins illicite, Lily hésitait entre le rire, l'incrédulité, la honte ou la colère. Etait-elle réellement comme ça ? Par les sorcières de Salem, elle espérait que non ! Elle était sûre que Sean en rajoutait pour l'agacer.

Ils étaient arrivés en Angleterre la veille et avaient passé la nuit chez la sœur de Lily, en attenant de prendre le train ce matin. Cette journée lui avait parue durer une éternité. D'un, parce qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle école et ses nouveaux camarades, un en particulier. De deux, parce que sa sœur avait été imbuvable.

Pétunia n'avait jamais pardonné à sa jeune sœur d'avoir soutenue leur mère lorsque celle-ci s'était remariée, après neuf ans de veuvage. Elle avait détesté d'emblé leur futur beau-père, Jason Parish, et son fils Sean, et s'était violement opposée au mariage. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que Claire Evans n'allait pas changer ses projets matrimoniaux pour ce qu'elle considérait comme un caprice, Pétunia avait catégoriquement refusé d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis. Une violente dispute avait éclaté entre sa sœur et sa mère, mais étant encore mineure, Pétunia n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Dès qu'elle avait atteint la majorité, sa sœur s'était envolée pour son pays natal sans un regard en arrière.

Cela faisait trois ans que Lily ne l'avait pas revu et elle avait été sceptique lorsque son beau-père lui avait annoncé qu'ils séjourneraient chez sa sœur – elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Pétunia aurait accepté de les héberger vu la haine qu'elle leur portait. Haine amplifiait par le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait que Pétunia ait tout ce qui sortait un temps soit peu du « normal » en horreur. Cependant, l'adolescente s'était fait une joie de renouer des liens fraternels avec sa sœur.

Mais Lily avait vite déchanté en comprenant que Pétunia ne les avait accueillis que contraite et forcée. En effet, à peine ils avaient mis pieds à terre, que sa sœur leur avait jeté à la figure avec un mépris indicible, qu'elle ne les hébergeait que parce que Jason Parish l'avait menacée de lui couper les vivres si elle refusait. Hé oui ! Pétunia avait beau détesté leur beau-père, elle n'en avait pas moins profité de la situation confortable de celui-ci pour mener une vie oisive. Cette attitude écoeurait Lily.

En tout cas, Pétunia avait profité de cette journée pour lui pourir la vie à coup de moqueries désobligeantes et d'insultes acerbes, pour lui faire payer sa soi-disant trahison. Seul petit détail que sa sœur ignorait, la personne sur qui elle avait déversé son fiel pendant toute un après-midi n'était pas sa petite sœur même si elle en avait l'apparence.

Sean et elle avait dû changer leur apparence sur le paquebot, car ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas le temps une fois débarqués. Il était impossible de faire la transformation chez Pétunia, étant donnée qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, ils se seraient fait repérer par le Ministère s'ils avaient activé le Dissimulateur de magie, qui avait toute de même besoin d'un minimum de magie pour fonctionner avant de camoufler son existence.

Lily avait eu son lot d'amabilité : « espèce de sale monstre » et autre gentillesse de ce style. Sa mère aussi : « cette idiote aveuglée par un tour de passe-passe ! ». Sean n'y avait pas échappé : « ce pauvre parasite visqueux et arriéré ! ». Sans oublié son beau-père : « cet horrible mafioso de pacotille ! ». Tout le monde y était passé, mais Lily semblait être sa petite préférée vu le soin particulier et l'originalité avec lesquels elle l'avait insulté.

La rouquine avait bien plus d'une fois failli faire bouffer sa langue de vipère à sa chère sœur. Mais elle s'était contenue, sachant parfaitement que le véritable Sean n'aurait jamais perdu son calme dans une telle situation. Il se serait contenté d'ignorer le gêneur. Elle avait donc laissé le soin à son demi-frère de rabattre son caquet à Pétunia. Et fort lui était de reconnaître que Sean y avait excellé.

« Puisque l'argent sale de Jason te répugne tant, je vais l'appeler de ce pas pour lui dire que tu n'en veux plus. » avait-il répliqué sournoisement, la main déjà sur le téléphone.

Pétunia avait considérablement pâli et lui avait arraché prestement l'appareil des mains.

« Comme tu es pitoyable de cracher ainsi sur la main qui te nourrit ! Tes insultes en seraient risibles si elles n'étaient pas si pathétiques ! Tu dis que maman est une idiote parce qu'elle aime Jason, mais toi, il suffit de te lancer quelque pièce d'or pour que tu remues la queue ! Qu'est-ce que tu es prête à faire d'autre pour de l'argent ? Le trottoir ? »

« Oh ! » fut l'exclamation indignée de Pétunia.

« Mais n'insultons pas ces braves femmes qui elles, au moins, travaillent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. »

« Comment oses-tu ! » avait hurlé sa sœur, folle de rage.

« Très facilement, je t'assure. » avait répondu Sean avec un sourire ironique.

Pétunia avait levé la main pour le gifler mais la vue de la baguette de Sean à quelque centimètre de ses yeux l'avait stoppé net.

« Que te voilà bien imprudente, toi qui nous qualifie de « monstre assoiffés de sang ». » avait raillé son demi-frère.

Comme hypnotisé par la baguette de Sean, Pétunia n'avait pu que bégayer lamentablement.

« Bien que tu sois aussi distrayante qu'un veracrasse, je pourrais bien avoir une subite envie de m'amuser avec toi. » avait-il ajouté avec un sourire démoniaque.

Prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Lily avait eu énormément de mal à ne pas sombrer dans l'hilarité, lorsque verte de terreur, Pétunia avait baragouiné une pitoyable excuse pour s'échapper. Tentant de son mieux de ne pas leur montrer sa peur, elle avait voulu faire une sortie théâtrale et digne. Mais, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis pour se ramasser rudement par terre (une coutume familiale semblait-il).

Sean ne lui avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, alors que Lily était au bord de l'explosion de rire le plus mortel de toute sa vie. Son demi-frère pouvait paraître un peu mou comme ça, mais n'empêche qu'il savait rembarrer comme personne.

Après cet épisode, Pétunia les avait enfin laissé tranquille. Elle était sortie avec ses amies (hé oui, elle avait des amies ! Surprennant, hein ?) pour ne revenir que très tard dans la nuit, les trouvant déjà endormis, dans la chambre d'ami qu'ils avaient du partager. Durant ce temps de répit, Lily et Sean avaient discuté de tas de choses les concernant.

Elle avait appris avec une certaine incrédulité que son demi-frère avait eu sa première expérience sexuelle à douze ans. Elle avait rougi comme une pivoine en entendant les détails, luttant contre sa timidité. Dire que, elle, elle était toujours vierge à dix-sept ! Elle avait aussi découvert que Sean était sorti avec un tas de filles et de garçons depuis son dépucelage. Apprendre que son demi-frère était bi, l'avait tout bonnement scié. Au début, elle n'avait tout simplement pas voulu le croire pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'avait _jamais_ vu Sean avec une seule de ses conquêtes… fille ou garçon !

Mais le jeune homme avait vite fait de la convaincre. Il lui avait raconté avec moult détails certains de ses rapports qui avaient fait rougir Lily de la tête aux pieds. Certaines pauses lui avaient semblée si impossibles à exécuter que Sean avait voulu lui prouver le contraire. Gardant leur vêtements (très important de le préciser) le jeune homme lui avait montrer qu'il était parfaitement possible de se contorsionner de tel façon qu'une partie de l'un puisse rentrer dans une partie de l'autre sans garder la « position standard », comme l'appelait Sean.

Lily était sortie de ce cours improvisé du Kama-Sutra, encore plus vermillon qu'un coquelicot. Mais elle ne regrettait rien puisque cela lui avait permis d'être moins braquée sur la chose. En bonne élève, elle avait répertorié dans un coin de son cerveaux toutes les techniques montrées et les termes employés, pour les ressortir si jamais elle devait avoir ce genre de conservation.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise sur le sujet même si elle rougissait encore comme une gamine lorsque les mots « pénis », « masturbation », « fellation » étaient prononcés. Mais maintenant au moins, elle arrivait à les dire. Ce qui était tout de même un énorme progrès !... on ne se moque pas, s'il vous plait ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses dont elle parlait avec ses amies. Les jeunes sorcières américaines étaient beaucoup plus puritaines que leurs congénères moldues.

Elle avait tout de même été étonnée de voir à quel point Sean s'y connaissait dans les rapports charnels. Elle qui croyait qu'il était un asocial dans l'âme ne voyant même pas ceux qui l'entouraient, elle était lourdement trompée. Apparemment Monsieur devenait tout à fait agréable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assouvir ses plus bas instincts. Même en sachant qu'il avait du sang de faune dans les veines, elle avait du mal à croire que Sean puisse laisser une autre personne l'approcher si intimement. Il était si secret, si distant, si inaccessible, que c'était un véritable défie pour certain de lui adresser la parole.

Lorsque Lily avait voulu lui parler d'elle à son tour, elle avec était étonnée, puis vexée, pour finir par se fâcher tout à fait, quand son nigaud de demi-frère lui avait fait une description très poussé, mais surtout exceptionnellement juste, de son caractère. Elle s'était même à demi étranglée d'incrédulité et de honte quand il lui avait raconté certains épisodes peu glorieux de sa vie.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait voulu monter son précieux _One_ et qu'elle s'était fracassée la gueule à peine décollée. C'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle avait monté son magnifique engin, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle qui adorait le Quidditch, elle avait toujours été écœurée de voir que des imbéciles tels que Douglas Murphy (celui-ci la narguait souvent sur le sujet) s'envolaient librement dans le ciel, alors qu'elle était clouée au sol. On se demandait alors pourquoi elle avait un balai, surtout un tel bijou, lorsqu'on savait sa médiocrité en vol.

Ca, fallait le demander à Sean. C'est lui qui lui avait offert ce balai pour ses dix-sept ans, dans une tentative louable pour lui faire plaisir tout en sachant qu'elle était incapable de le maîtriser. On reconnaissait bien là la patte de Sean. Lui seul avait le don de faire ce genre de cadeau merveilleux et empoisonné à la fois.

En tout cas, elle se demandait comme son demi-frère avait fait pour apprendre sa mésaventure alors qu'elle avait bien pris le soin de faire sa lamentable tentative loin des regards indiscrets.

Il y avait eu aussi cette histoire avec Eddy Thomason. Un crétin fini avec qui elle était sorti en cinquième année et qui était allé raconter à tout le monde qu'ils avaient couché ensemble après leur premier rendez-vous, avant qu'il ne l'a jette par ce qu'elle n'assurait pas au lit. Elle lui avait vite fait ravaler ses mensonges, à ce salopard ! Non mais quel crétin ! Tout ça parce qu'elle avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui et qu'elle lui avait dit à la fin de leur rendez-vous qu'elle n'était absolument pas, même alors ab-so-lu-ment pas attirée par lui.

Bon d'accord, elle avait manqué de tact, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller raconter de telles calomnies sur son compte ! Elle avait été estomaquée d'apprendre que son demi-frère savait que c'était elle qui avait mis une potion d'impuissance dans le jus de citrouille de Thomason. Bien sûr, elle avait été suspectée, mais n'ayant laissé aucune trace de son forfait rien n'avait pu être prouvé.

Pourtant, Sean n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'elle soit la coupable, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il l'avait vu faire la potion dans sa petite salle personnelle qu'elle avait découverte en troisième année. Scandalisée qu'il sache où était son repaire, elle lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire cracher depuis combien de temps il savait. Mais, elle s'était vite calmée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait rajouté de la sève de Moran à la potion destinée à cet idiot de Thomason, pour rendre l'effet de stérilité permanent.

Elle l'avait tout d'abord fixé avec incrédulité avant d'éclater de rire, pas repentie pour une noise qu'un pauvre adolescent se retrouve stérile à vie à cause d'elle. Lily était gentille, mais lorsqu'on lui faisait du mal, il fallait en payer le prix !

En tout cas, elle avait été vexée comme un hippogriffe de voir que Sean la connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne le connaissait. Bien sûr elle savait que sa mère lui manqué terriblement, qu'il ne se séparait jamais de la chaîne en argent qu'elle lui avait offerte, qu'il adorait son père au point d'accueillir dans sa vie trois inconnues, dont une ayant le don de lui donner des envies de meurtre. Elle savait l'essentiel, le plus important, ce que peu de personne savait.

Mais, il manquait tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que sans eux, Sean ne serait pas ce qu'il était. Petits détails que son demi-frère connaissait parfaitement en ce qui la concernait. Oui, c'était vraiment vexant ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle lui en parle pour tout découvrir.

Enfin bon, après une soirée passée à parler et à se goinfrer de divers cochonneries (enfin surtout Lily qui avait déclaré que même si James Potter était le rayon de soleil de sa vie, il était hors de question qu'elle délaisse son précieux chocolat pour lui ! Elle était prête à faire beaucoup de sacrifice, mais pas celui-là. Quand à Sean, la seule idée d'engloutir la douce sucrerie lui donnait des verrues), ils s'étaient couchés, bien plus sereins qu'à leur arrivé. Lily mit cependant beaucoup plus de temps à dormir que Sean, ayant du encore une fois faire face à « l'état honteux » !

Le pire, c'était que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce matin, elle était à nouveau aussi dure que de la pierre. Sean avait éclaté de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Une fois qu'elle avait pris sa douche et qu'elle avait remédié à son petit problème, elle était allée déjeuner. Ils étaient près depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Pétunia s'était enfin réveillée. Elle s'était dépêchée de se préparer, ayant hâte de se débarrasser d'eux, surtout qu'elle devait recevoir son petit ami dans l'après-midi. Lily se demandait bien quel homme était désespéré au point de sortir avec Pétunia.

Sa sœur avait eu une moue pincée en avisant leur drôle de bagages mais n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'entrer dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence pesant où Pétunia leur avait jeté plusieurs coups d'œil haineux au risque de se prendre une ou deux fois une voiture dans la voie de droite. Lily avait été heureuse lorsque sa détestable sœur les avait déposés devant la gare pour repartir en trombe comme si elle avait le Diable à ses trousses.

Maintenant, Sean et elle étaient à la recherche d'une maudite voie dont les contrôleurs ne connaissaient même pas l'existence. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire des centres de transports spéciaux pour les sorciers comme les américains, ces anglais ?

Repérant du coin de l'œil un petit groupe de personne poussant les mêmes chariots remplis de malles et paquets étranges qu'eux, Lily attrapa son demi-frère par la main et lui fit signe de les suivre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent les personnes disparaître dans un mur comme si de rien. S'il n'y avait pas de la magie là-dessous, elle ne s'appelait plus Lily Evans ! Une fois que le petit groupe eut entièrement disparu, elle s'approcha du mur mystérieux et passa la main dessus. Elle sentit ses doigts traverser la matière et eut un petit frisson de surprise.

Sean et elle se regardèrent, puis sans plus hésiter, ils passèrent en même temps le mur de brique. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la voie 9 ¾ au plus grand soulagement de Lily qui en avait marre de parcourir de longs quais bombés. Cependant, une fois sur le quai, celle-ci resta stupéfaite un instant devant la locomotive rouge d'un style ancien qui crachait de gros paquets de nuages blancs. Elle était magnifique, mais… ce n'était tout de même pas cette antiquité qui allait les conduire à Poudlard, si ?

« Pardon. » demanda soudain une voix derrière elle.

Lily poussa un cri en sursautant, le cœur faisant un triple salto arrière. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers l'imbécile qui s'était donné pour but de la tuer d'une crise cardiaque. Mais là, elle resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, paralysée sur place.

Le garçon qui lui faisait face était grand, finement musclé et bronzé. Il avait des cheveux en bataille qui auraient bien besoin d'un sérieux coup de peigne, des yeux chocolat frangés de cils noirs, un nez droit quoiqu'un peu gros, une bouche fine et rose qui appelait les baisers, un menton volontaire qui trahissait un caractère têtu. Vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un pull vermillon, il était tout simplement canon. Cool et sexy !

Mais ce qui paralysait réellement la jeune fille, ce n'était pas la soudaine appartition du plus magnifique mâle d'Angleterre, mais le fait que _ce_ beau gosse soit _son_ idole.

James Potter.

Elle l'aurait reconnu dans une marre de mâles !

« Jeune homme, voulez-vous bien libérer le passage ! » s'impatienta un homme.

Lily, qui fixait toujours son idole avec des yeux de merlan frit, reprit ses esprits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'écarter brusquement, écarlate. Ce faisant, elle se prit les pieds dans son chariot et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour ne pas se prendre une magistrale gamelle. En l'occurrence, James Potter. Malheureusement, sa manœuvre n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Elle l'entraina dans sa chute et ils s'effondrèrent sur les bagages dans un bruit sonore.

Le boucan attira l'attention de pas mal de monde, qui curieux, se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Dire que les élèves de Poudlard étaient sidérés par la scène qui leur sauta au visage était un euphémisme. En effet, ils semblaient tous passés en mode « stupéfaction divine » : yeux hors orbites et mâchoires fracassées par terre. Ce qui provoquait cette hébétude générale n'était autre que le spectacle de James Potter, l'idole nationale, agressé par un autre garçon qui s'était littéralement vautré sur lui pour l'étouffer de sa bouche.

En bref, ce qu'il fallait comprendre à travers cette vision erronnée de petits adolescents et adolescentes jaloux, c'était que dans leur chute, Lily était tombée sur son idole, et par un malencontreux hasard, leurs bouches s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre. De plus, leur position, Potter coincé entre les bagages et Lily à califourchon sur lui, était dès plus ambiguë.

Lily, elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, alors qu'elle sentait sous les siennes les lèvres douces de James Potter. Son regard plongé dans celui du garçon, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient striés de tâches sombres, rendant ses iris encore plus profond, plus envoutant.

Le pire ou le plus meilleur – question de point de vue –, c'était sans aucun doute que leur baiser accidentel n'était pas une gentille petite bise, mais un _french kiss_ !

Elle sentait dans sa bouche la langue de son idole qui s'y était fourrée sans qu'elle sache comment, alors que sa propre langue s'était soudée à l'envahisseur comme pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était étrange… humide… doux… chaud… si chaud… savoureux aussi… chocolaté… sa bouche avait un délicieux gout de chocolat… sucré… suave… huuuummm !

Sans même en prendre conscience, Lily taquina la langue aventureuse de sa sienne, l'esprit embrumé par les diaboliques hormones masculines mutantes qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris à contrôler. Elle sentit parfaitement le tressaillement qui parcourut le corps chaud et dur contre le sien, mais l'esprit en déroute, elle n'en tint pas compte. Contrôlée par ses hormones faunes, elle perdit la tête et roula le patin du siècle à Potter.

« Oh nom de Merlin ! Jeune homme, écartez-vous de Mr James ! » s'écria une voix stridente.

Lily était tellement dans sa bulle que les sons lui parvenaient assourdis. La chute n'en fut que plus rude. Elle fut arrachée de son cocon par une violente douleur à la mâchoire. Des cris se firent entendre. Elle se sentit partir en arrière et atterrir durement sur le sol. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

Elle plongea le regard dans ceux d'un James Potter choqué, aux lèvres rouges, légèrement meurtries et humides mais serrées en une fine ligne dure, qui la fixait comme si elle était folle. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Lily comprit réellement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle blêmit avant de rougir abondamment, une main sur ses lèvres gonflées.

James Potter, lui aussi très pâle sous son bronzage, la dévisageait toujours d'un air incrédule et colérique, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme qui s'était agenouillé près de lui, et qui débitait un impressionnant discours plus long que la muraille de Chine sur les adolescents dévergondés de leur époque.

Lily voulut parler mais une étrange douleur la mâchoire l'en empêcha. Elle toucha précautionneusement celle-ci du bout des doigts. Elle grimaça sous la douleur alors qu'elle tâtait doucement sa peau enflée.

_Il m'a frappé ! IL M'A FRAPPE !_

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, elle se saisit de sa baguette, bondit sur Potter toujours vautrer par terre et lui mit le bout de la baguette sous le cou alors qu'elle le tenait par le col. Elle n'écouta pas les cris perçants de l'autre volatile, tout comme elle ne se soucia pas moins des quatre baguettes pointées sur elle… pour cause, elle ne les vit même pas !

« Espèce de gobelin, tu m'as frappé ! Comment oses-tu ? » s'écria-t-elle, en secouant son idole dans tous les sens.

Potter prit le temps de se dégager des mains agressantes, de pousser Lily de sur ses genoux, avant de répliquer avec un flegme qui ulcéra Lily tant il ressemblait à Sean à cet instant :

« C'est de la pure légitime défense. »

« De la légitime défense ? Contre quoi ? Je n'avais même pas ma baguette ! »

« Certes, mais tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche sans ma permission. »

Lily en resta coite. Elle fixait Potter avec des yeux exorbitants.

« C'était un accident, abruti ! Tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé de mon plein gré ? » se défendit-elle, les yeux flamboyant de rage.

_Ouh, la menteuse !_ la narguèrent ses hormones.

_La ferme !_

« Si je réponds à cette question, nous serons embarrassés tous les deux. Mais disons que dans une telle situation, n'importe quel homme aurait réagi de la même manière que moi. » fit simplement Potter en se levant.

« Toi, peut-être, mais pas moi ! Je ne cogne pas le gens à tord et à travers, moi ! » cingla Lily.

« Je devrais peut-être t'embrasser pour vérifier cette certitude. » proposa moqueusement Potter.

_Oh oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, beau brun ?_ gémirent ses hormones.

_Fermez-là !... Putain mais depuis quand mes hormones parlent ! Je deviens complètement tarée !_

« Et mon poing, tu veux pas l'embrasser, lui aussi ? » jeta agressivement Lily, toutes griffes dehors, fort énervée par ces voix sournoises l'incitant à faire des choses pas très décentes.

Le sourire narquois de Potter signifiant clairement « qu'est-ce que tu disais, il y a une seconde ? », fit comprendre à Lily qu'elle était tombée tête baissée dans le piège tendu. Elle se retint in extremis de lui balancer deux sorts de son cru à la figure. Au lieu d'étriper James Potter, elle tata doucement sa mâchoire en grimaçant.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Je vais avoir un melon à la place de la mâchoire, maintenant ! Ah bravo ! »

_Ah bravo ! Maintenant que t'es défigurée comme tu vas le séduire, idiote ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention !_

_Mais, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est l'autre tas de…_

_On ne compare l'objet de notre existence avec quelque chose d'aussi répugnant, par pitié ! Tu vas casser le mythe, là, idiote !_

_Mais ça suffit maintenant ! Qui commande, d'abord ?_

_Nous !_

_J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens…_

Lily sentit son sexe se tendre sournoisement. Elle blêmit d'un coup, remerciant le ciel que son anorak cache « l'état honteux ».

_Nyark, nyark, nyark !_ ricanèrent ses hormones, très fiers de les petites démonstrations.

_Argh ! Saleté d'hormones ! Dès qu'on rentre à Boston, je tue Sean et éradique ces trucs démoniaques !_

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » demanda un homme plutôt grand en uniforme bleu nuit.

Un Auror. Lily le reconnut aussitôt à sa tenue. Il les observa d'un air sévère. Lily déglutit. Merde, elle avait gaffé à mort sur ce coup-là ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer ! Si jamais ils se faisaient prendre, ses parents allaient les tuer !

« Accident de chariot, Auror Kendall » répondit Potter, avec désinvolture en se levant.

Le dénommé Kendall plissa des yeux.

« Tu es le fils Potter ? » siffla-t-il avec le plus grand mépris.

Si Lily fut surprise par l'attitude de l'Auror, James Potter ne paraissait pas affecter outre mesure et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe affirmatif.

« Fais attention. Il n'est pas sûr de se faire remarquer à notre époque, Junior. Tu mets la vie des autres en danger avec tes pitreries. A l'avenir, évites de te donner en spectacle. »

Cela ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à un rappel à l'ordre.

« Merci infiniment pour ce conseil très avisé. Maintenant, si vous avez fini, vous pourriez peut-être faire votre travail et éviter qu'un fâcheux incident ne se produise. » sourit affablement Potter, sur un ton si respectueux qu'il ne pouvait être qu'insultant.

Lily en resta bouche bée. Le culot de ce type était sans égale !

L'Auror Kendall grinça des dents, la main serrée sur sa baguette, incendiant l'adolescent du regard. Lily retint son souffle.

« Dispersez-vous ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! » cracha-t-il finalement en se détournant.

La foule ne mit pas longtemps à s'éparpiller, personne n'ayant envie de se frotter à cet homme à la mine peu avenante. Sur un dernier coup d'œil assassin, l'Auror Kendall s'en fut. C'est en le suivant du regard que Lily aperçut le barrage à quelque pas d'eux. Au programme : fouille et contrôle d'identité.

_Par les cornes du Taureau d'or ! On va se faire démasquer !_

« Tu comptes reste par terre encore longtemps ? »

Lily posa un regard bovin sur Potter. Voyant son manque flagrant de réaction, il soupira et tendit une main large. La jeune fille regarda cette main comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, avant de jeter un coup d'œil méfiant à Potter. Le visage de ce dernier était impassible. Impossible de savoir s'il voulait réellement l'aider ou s'il avait l'intention de la prendre par surprise et de lui casser le nez ou pire encore. On n'aurait jamais cru, à voir son calme, qu'il venait de se faire labourer la bouche par la langue enthousiaste d'un parfait inconnu !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau dans ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat que la jeune fille se souvint de qui était en face d'elle. Pas Potter, non, mais _James Potter,_ son idole !

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE !_ hurla Lily en son fond intérieur, en remarquant qu'elle venait légèrement d'insulter et de crier sur son idole. _Stupide Lily, stupide !_

Accablée par sa propre bêtise, elle se tapa le front de sa main tout en maugréant contre elle-même. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : se jeter sur le mur le plus proche, pour se taper la tête dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Non mais quelle idiote !

Quand elle eut enfin fini de se punir pour sa sottise, elle constata que James Potter avait toujours la main tendue. Son visage était parfaitement impassible, mais le léger haussement de ses sourcils montrait clairement tout son doute quant à sa santé mentale.

_Il vient de te voir te taper la tête dans tes mains, comme une demeurée, t'étonnes pas qu'il te prenne pour une folle ! _se désolèrent ses hormones.

_Pitié, je peux mourir ?_ pleura Lily.

« Ca main. Toi, prendre main. » finit par dire James Potter devant son mutisme.

Sortant enfin de son état semi-comateux, Lily lui jeta un regard noir. Elle accepta tout de même son aide, ressentant une joie assez stupide en se saisissant de sa main. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir en touchant cette peau étonnamment douce.

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré, le gobelin ! » grogna-t-elle pour la forme.

Cependant, un nouvel haussement de sourcils lui apprit que son idole avait parfaitement perçu sa réaction. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas lamentablement rougir. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur – pas grand chose malheureusement comparé à son idole (_Idiot de Sean, pourquoi es-tu si petit !_) – et empoussiéra dignement ses vêtements pour se donner une contenance.

Lorsqu'elle se décida afin à le regarder en face, elle constata qu'il la fixait intensément. Son cœur battit plus vite alors qu'elle se demandait s'il était aussi troublé qu'elle par ce qui venait de se passer. A voir son visage imperturbable, on jurerait que non, mais après avoir vaincu pendant sept ans avec Sean, elle savait que les masques cachaient toujours un tumulte d'émotions.

« Tiens, mets ça. Dans dix minutes, il n'y paraîtra plus. » dit Potter en lui lançant un petit étui.

Prise par surprise, Lily n'eut pas le réflexe de tendre les bras pour l'attraper et se le prit en pleine poire. Donc, en plus d'un melon à la place de la mâchoire, elle se retrouvait avec un nez de clown.

_Argh, bravo !_

_Idiote !_ ricanèrent ses hormones.

_La ferme !_

« Crétin, tu l'as fais exprès ! » cracha-t-elle avec un regard de serial killer.

« Jeune homme ! Comment osez-vous prétendre une telle chose alors que les intentions de mon maître étaient on ne peut plus respectable ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Aidez-les et c'est à peine s'ils ne vous crachent pas à la figure ! En plus, c'est mon maître qui devrez être indigné après votre lamentable tentative de meurtre par… »

« Marshall, taisez-vous, par Merlin ! Je vous assure que ce jeune homme n'a pas essayé de m'étouffer avec sa langue. Ce n'est qu'un malencontreux accident, pas une tentative de meurtre ! » ajouta-il exaspéré.

Lily lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle était sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Pour qui se prenait cette pie déplumée ?

« Merci et pardon pour ce léger accident. » marmonna-t-elle en continuant à fusiller le dénommé Marshall du regard.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit simplement l'adolescent d'une voix délicieusement grave qui rendit Lily toute guimauve et lui fit oublié l'énervant Marshall. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Elle était même sûre que si elle avait voulu le faire intentionnellement, elle n'aurait pas si bien réussi à se couvrir de honte tout en réalisant l'un de ses plus grands rêves : embrasser James Potter.

Puis, il prit congé avec un « A un de ces quatre ! » suivit par trois hommes – un qui poussait un chariot encombré de malle et paquets, un autre qui transportait une cage où un hiboux noir hululait et le dernier qui n'était autre que la pie déplumée qui jeta un regard meurtrier à Lily.

La jeune fille suivit son idole des yeux, le cœur battant. Elle le vit s'arrêter au barrage, le passer après les contrôles de sécurité, avant d'être harponné par un groupe de garçons qu'elle distingua mal avec la foule. Il les salua, lui semblait-il, de poignets de mains et de tapes viriles dans le dos. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils montèrent dans le train.

« Tu t'entraîne pour le record mondial d'apnée ? » chuchota Sean.

Alors seulement, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

_Respire, idiote !_ se fustigea-t-elle, en jetant un regard noir à son demi-frère.

« Au moins, votre première rencontre restera inoubliable. » crut bon d'ajouter Sean, dans un murmure. « Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses… SEAAAAANNNNN… »

Lily se tourna lentement vers son demi-frère qui venait de hurler si furieusement son propre prénom. Elle blêmit, puis verdit sous les flammes consumantes qui émanaient de son sosie. Elle était vraiment si terrifiante quand elle était en colère ? Elle sentit tout d'un coup attraper par le col de sa veste et secouée dans tous les sens alors qu'un flot de cris se déversa sur elle.

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ! ME VOLER LE PREMIER BAISER DE MON IDIOLE ! C'EST MOI QUI AURAIS DU ÊTRE À TA PLACE ! T'EN AS ASSEZ DE LA VIE, C'EST CA ! »

« Lily, tu m'étrangle… » parvint à dire la jeune fille, d'une voix étouffée.

« TU VOULAIS MOURIR MAIS TU NE SAVAIS COMMENT T'Y PRENDRE, ALORS TU AS DECIDE DE ME POUSSER A BOUT, HEIN ! AVOUE ! MAIS, AVOUE DONC, PAUVRE SATYRE ! » poursuivit son demi-frère en la secouant de plus bel.

Quand Lily réussit enfin à s'échapper de ses mains vengeresses, elle avait atteint une couleur peu définissable entre le bleu, le vert et le violacé.

« Mais t'es malade ! T'as failli me tuer ! » s'écria-t-elle, en massant le cou.

Lily vit avec écoeurement l'amusement briller dans les yeux verts de Sean. Celui-là ! Grrrrrr !

« Sois heureux que je ne t'as pas étripé sur le champ, sale traître ! » répondit Sean, acerbe.

Même si elle était en colère du mauvais traitement infligé, Lily éprouvait une certaine admiration pour les talents de comédien de son demi-frère. Elle aurait réagi exactement comme ça, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Pire même, elle, elle aurait déjà tué Sean !

« Bon ça va, hein ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » grommela Lily, contrarié.

« Encore heureux ! » s'écria Sean tout haut. « Tu l'aurais voulu, tu n'aurais pas aussi bien réussi. Oh faite, je te conseille d'être un peu plus calme. Je n'aurais jamais réagi aussi mièvrement si j'avais réellement été à ta place. » ajouta-t-il tout bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle.

« Si tu avais été à ma place, tu serais déjà mort ! » répondit Lily du tac au tac, à voix basse.

Elle empoigna le manche de son chariot et s'engagea sur le quai d'un pas irrité, tout en maugréant intérieurement contre les crétins qui faisaient des réflexions idiotes dans le seul but d'embarrasser de pauvres âmes. Elle aurait bien aimé aboyer des « Quoi vous voulez ma photo ? » aux personnes qui la dévisageaient avec curiosité ou animosité, mais étant Sean, elle se devait de ravaler sa verve. Grrrrr ! Tous des imbéciles, ces anglais !

Sean faisait semblant de lui faire la tête, mais en réalité, il était à deux doigts de mourir de rire. Lily le voyait bien aux tremblements suspects de la commissure de ses lèvres, ainsi qu'à la légère crispation de sa mâchoire. Grrrrrrr ! Fichu frère, il aurait pu défendre sa vertu au lieu de se gausser comme un orque !

Lily était si énervée qu'elle ne s'inquiéta plus du barrage de contrôle et le passa avec un naturel typiquement « seannien ». Quand ils furent autorisés à passer, ils s'empressèrent de montrer dans un wagon avec une nuée d'adolescents. Celui-ci était déjà bombé d'étudiants et de bagages.

Ils slalomèrent difficilement entre ces obstacles à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Jouant le rôle de son demi-frère, elle laissa à ce dernier à cette dure labeur. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous occupés. Ouvrant pour la énième fois la porte coulissante d'une cabine, Ils firent face à des visages peu amenés. Sean la referma aussitôt, non sans avoir lancé « Bande d'ogresse ! » acide.

Traînant derrière elle sa grosse malle, Lily suivait Sean dans sa quête allant de déception en déception. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder Sean s'énervait contre tout et tout le monde, partagée entre le rire et l'indignation. Pour la énième fois : était-elle réellement comme ça ? Enfin pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui se tapait tout le sale boulot ! Nyark !

Au moment où le train s'ébranla, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de compartiment. Lily commençait à désespérer, en ayant marre de se faire accueillir par des visages fermés les fixant comme s'ils étaient de la vermine. Qu'on vienne lui parler de l'hospitalité britannique après ça ! Même regarder Sean s'égosiller ne la distrayait plus !

Trois wagons plus loin – la gare de Londres aussi –, ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide, ou plus exactement, il n'abritait qu'une seule personne au lieu de la horde d'adolescents inhospitaliers. Il – c'était un garçon – tourna sa tête blonde vers eux et les fixa avec un regard bleu étonné.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » demanda Sean, d'une voix lasse.

De tout façon s'il refusait, Lily s'installerait quand même, na ! Après tout, la cabine ne lui appartenait pas, non mais !

« Oui, bien sûr. » lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire accueillant.

_Eh bien, voilà l'exception qui confirme la règle !_

Sean lui rendit son sourire avant d'entrer. Lily vit avec amusement son demi-frère tenta de mettre sa grosse valise dans le filet prévu à cet effet. Mais apparemment, elle était bien trop lourde pour lui. La jeune fille adossa au battant sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, avec une nonchalance qui lui aurait donné des envies de meurtre si les rôles avaient été inversés. Après tout, elle était Sean Parrish, nyark !

« Ne m'aides surtout pas ! » siffla son demi-frère.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa gentiment le blond. « Cette malle m'a l'air bien coriace. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir en venir à bout. » Il se leva. « Au fait, je m'appelle Morgan Carter. »

« Lily Evans. » se présenta Sean en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme. « Celui qui se là colle douce, c'est mon frère, Sean Parrish. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton acerbe en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Lily.

N'était-ce pas une lueur d'amusement qu'elle venait de voir passer dans les yeux de Sean ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« Parrish ? Vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ? » nota Morgan Carter, étonné.

« On est demi-frère et sœur, en fait. » précisa Sean. « A trois, on soulève. Un… deux… trois… »

Chacun d'un côté de la malle, ils la soulevèrent. Non sans mal, ils réussirent à mettre le bagage dans le filet. Celle de Sean fut beaucoup plus ardue. Elle était visiblement trop lourde et même à deux, ils ne réussirent pas à la mettre dans les filets. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, ils la reposèrent, essoufflés.

Ayant pitié d'eux, Lily se décida à intervenir. D'un coup de baguette, elle mit la malle dans le filet. Il eut un petit silence embarrassé.

« Et voilà ! C'est aussi simple que ça. » se moqua Lily avec un petit sourire agaçant.

« On aurait pu y penser nous-même ! » se lamenta Morgan Carter en se grattant la tête de gêne.

Lily eut un sourire au coin… que lui rendit discrètement Sean. Elle se retient in extrémis de froncer des sourcils. Pourquoi était-il si content de lui ?

_Idiote ! Tu vois pas qu'il vient de te faire passer pour une demeuré même pas capable de penser à utiliser la magie pour soulever une lourd valise ? Franchement une deuxième année y aurait pensé ! Nous te rappelons tout de même que Sean a ton apparence. C'est Lily Evans qui apparaît comme une idiote, pas Sean Parrish ! T'es vraiment une idiote !_

Lily eut à peine le temps de s'indigner du stratagème honteux de son demi-frère que celui-ci l'agressait déjà :

« Tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt au lieu de nous regarder nous casser le dos ! »

Par les sorcières de Salem, était-elle réellement une telle mégère ? Ulcérée, elle le fusilla du regard. Ca l'amusait de la faire passer pour une harpie en plus d'une demeurée ? Crétin ! Mais, Sean ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se payer la tête de Lily Evans ! Elle se vengerait !

« Allons, allons ! » fit Morgan Carter pour calmer Sean.

Sean se retenait de son mieux d'exploser apparemment, mais il y avait toujours cette lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Jouant son rôle, la jeune fille lui fit un large sourire moqueur alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Il l'incendia du regard, et la rouquine réprima un frisson. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que sa meilleure amie avait voulu dire en comparant ses yeux à un _Avada_ !

« Euh… Lily, je peux t'appeler Lily… hum le proverbe dit que qui ne dit mot, consent… donc Lily, tu es toujours avec nous ? » demanda Morgan en agitant une main devant les yeux flamboyant un feu vengeur de Lily.

_Mais oui, fais-moi passer pour une potiche, aussi ! Tu vas me le payer !_

Sean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais de s'installer sur la baquette, face à Lily. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à cet instant, livrant passage à un immense brun baraqué comme une armoire et aux yeux bleus. Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette en face de Sean, avec un petit soupire d'aise.

« Largo Vallencci. » se présenta le nouveau venu.

« Lily Evans. » fit Sean. « _Ca_, c'est Sean Parrish. »

Largo Vallencci allongea ses longes jambes devant lui et ferma les yeux sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

_Non mais quel sans gêne ! Il pourrait demander avant de s'étaler !_ s'indigna Lily qui du replier ses jambes pour qu'elles ne soient pas écrasés.

« Fait pas attention à lui, Sean. C'est un parasite. » soupira Morgan.

« Alors, ils devraient bien s'entendre. » marmonna perfidement Sean, en coulant un regard faussement dégoûté vers Lily qui – pour mieux jouer son rôle – lisait tranquillement une BD qu'elle avait sortit de sa poche.

Morgan éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes nouveaux si je ne me trompe. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu à Poudlard. » s'enquit le blond.

« On fait parti du programme CEI. » répondit Sean.

« Ah bon ? » s'écria Morgan soudain tout d'excité. « De quel pays venez-vous ? »

« Etats-Unis. » répondit Sean.

« Wow ! J'ai toujours rêvé de m'y rendre un jour ! » s'extasia le blond, les yeux plein d'étoile.

Cependant, il se reprit vite et se pencha brusquement vers Sean. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit avec satisfaction que son demi-frère se retenait d'ensorceler son voisin. Il était allergique à la proximité humaine… en fait, du moins, à certaines d'entre elles !

« De quelle ville vous venez, exactement ? »

« Euh, Boston. » répondit Sean.

« Wow Boston ! » souffla Morgan d'un ton rêveur. « Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

« Une scolarité à Poudlard ne se refuse pas. » répondit Sean d'un ton d'évidence.

« Mouais, c'est vrai que notre école a plutôt la côte. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec tous les évènements de ces derniers temps, elle avait été rayée de la liste de la CEI. »

« Au contraire ! On a du se battre pour être sélectionné. Poudlard et Génésis sont les deux écoles les plus demandées. » lui assura Sean, avec une grimace.

« Ah ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Poudlard était au même niveau que l'école des génies. C'est très glorifiant pour nous ! » s'étonna Morgan. « Alors dis-moi, tu veux faire parti de quelle maison ? »

« Serdaigle, sans hésitation. » décréta Sean avec enthousiasme.

« Ah ? Tu seras dans la même maison que moi alors. »

« Tu es à Serdaigle ? »

« Oui, ainsi que Largo. C'est dommage ! On ne pourra pas se voir puisque tu seras à Eve. »

« Eve ? »

« Oui. C'est ainsi que nous appelons le Poudlard réservé aux filles. Celui des garçons, c'est Adam. Franchement, on se demande dans quel temps on vit ! Il serait peut-être temps d'annuler ce sort stupide qui sépare Poudlard ! » soupira le jeune homme. « Je suis sûr que chez vous les garçons et les filles sont dans la même école. »

« Exacte. On n'a pas ce système de séparation à Salem. »

« La chance ! » envia Morgan.

« Mouais. Quelque fois je me demande vraiment si c'est une chance. » dit Sean en coulant un regard de travers à Lily qui faisait toujours semblant de lire. « Dis, tu peux me dire comment va se passer la Répartition ? »

Lily tendit un peu plus l'oreille tout en tournant la page.

« On ne peut plus simplement. Tu mets le Choixpeau sur la tête et il décide de ta maison selon tes aptitudes, voilà. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Sean, une pointe de déception dans la voix. « Moi qui m'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose comme affronter un dragon ! » soupira-t-il de dépit.

Lily aussi était déçue.

« Affronter un Dragon ? Eh ben, tu en as de l'imagination, toi ! » ricana Morgan.

Eh voilà, ce crétin l'avait encore fait passé pour une idiote ! Comme s'il était pensable qu'ils fassent passer un teste pareil à des gamins de onze ans qui n'avait encore jamais tenu une baguette magique dans leur main pour la plus part. Grrrrr ! Sa liste de griefs contre son demi-frère s'allongeait lourdement.

« Et toi, Sean, dans quelle maison tu veux être ? » s'enquit Morgan.

« Serpentard. » décréta d'office Sean avec un sourire mauvais.

« Vraiment ? » grimaça le blond.

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de lire.

« Laisse tomber ! Tu ne tireras rien de ce mooncalf. » conseilla Sean avec un geste fataliste.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un chariot plein de sucreries.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ? » demanda une vieille dame.

« Super ! Je commençais à avoir faim ! » s'exclama Morgan en sautant sur ses pieds, la mine gourmande.

Sean le rejoignit aussitôt et sous les yeux ébahis de Lily, acheta une tonne de chocogrenouille. Mais, c'était en chocolat ! Depuis quand son demi-frère mangeait-il du chocolat ? Il était fou, il allait être malade, après !

« Tu prends rien ? » lui demanda Morgan, en étalant sur la banquette son butin.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » dit-elle avec un hochement d'épaule désinvolte.

Devant l'air perplexe du blond, Lily tendit la main, prit avec rapidité une patacitrouille qu'avait achetée Sean.

« Hey ! » protesta Sean, la mine furieuse. « Sale voleur ! Rends-moi ça, tout de suite ! »

Il se jeta sur Lily et entreprit de l'étrangler pour lui faire recracher la sucrerie. Il la secoua dans tous les sens, lui hurlant mille insultes colorées au visage. Lily faisait de son mieux pour respirer et se retenir de tuer Sean sur le champ. Pour réussir dans son entreprise, elle lisait méthodiquement chaque ligne de sa BD.

« Euh… Lily… enfin… tu l'étrangles, là… » parvint à dire Morgan, légèrement stupéfait.

Quand il fut évident qu'il ne lui ferait pas recracher la patacitrouille et que Lily atteint une teinte peu définissable, Sean consentit enfin à la lâcha, non sans maugréer tout ce qu'il savait. Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, elle en profita pour lui chiper une plume en sucre. Durant l'opération, sa main avait dangereusement bifurqué vers un chocogrenouille, mais elle s'était reprise à temps. N'appréciant que modérément ce nouveau larcin, Sean lui sauta dessus et entreprit de l'achever. Tout cela sous les yeux de merlan frit de Morgan. Au final, le Serdaigle proposa à Sean de jouer aux cartes explosives, sauvant Lily in extremis de la mort.

Pendant que son demi-frère et Morgan jouaient, Lily, elle s'était nonchalamment étalée de tout son long – pas grand chose en définitive, snif – sur la baquette et continua à feuilleter sa BD.

_Dieu que c'est con ! Mais comment peut-il lire ça ?_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Finalement, elle décida de simuler une sieste. Après tout, dormir était la plus grande passion de Sean !

Elle songea à son arrivée à Poudlard, et son appréhension revint au grand galop. Morgan avait dit qu'ils devaient mettre le Choixpeau sur la tête pour être répartis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était un Choixpeau ? C'était un objet magique, basé sur un chapeau d'après le nom, aptes à déterminer l'appartenance de chaque élève suivant ses qualités et défauts, selon la maison adéquate. Ce qui inquiétait Lily c'était par quel moyen le Choixpeau analyserait leur caractère. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne regarderait pas en eux parce qu'où sinon, ils étaient fichus. Car même s'ils avaient un aspect différent, à l'intérieur, ils étaient toujours Lily Evans et Sean Parrish.

Ce fut en faisant un petite prière pour leur salue, qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée en douceur par Sean. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se prit un saut d'eau sur la tête. Elle se leva en sursaut, hébétée, alors que son demi-frère se fendait la poire par terre. Morgan avait l'air consterné et Largo Vallenci vaguement affligé par tant de gamineries.

Lily jeta à son demi-frère un regard de serial killer et serra fort sa baguette qu'elle fut étonnée de la trouver encore en un seul morceau lorsqu'elle s'en servit pour se sécher.

« On devrait se changer. On arrive bientôt à la gare. » suggéra Largo Vallenci en se levant.

« Bonne idée ! » s'étonna Morgan comme s'il doutait que c'était bien son camarade qui l'ait eu. « Honneur aux dames ! »

Sur ce, il poussa Lily et Largo Vallenci hors de la cabine, laissant Sean seul. Lily comprit alors, pour sa plus grande horreur, qu'elle allait devoir se déshabiller devant les deux autres garçons. Par les sorcières de Salem, comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ? Elle se sentit rougir rien qu'à l'idée de voir des garçons nus… et en plus, ces stupides hormones faunes s'émoustillaient déjà !

_C'est pas possible ! Ils ne pensent qu'à ça ! C'est même pas James Potter en plus !_

_On s'en fout ! Un beau petit cul est un beau petit cul !_

… … … … _Au secooooouuuurs ! Qu'on m'achève !_

_Ca peut se faire…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces hormones ? Meurtrières en plus de perverses ! Au secooouurs !_

_Ce qu'elle peut être bruyante !_

Totalement empêtrée dans sa panique et dans son dialogue intérieur avec des hormones mutantes, Lily ne remarqua pas le groupe d'élève juste derrière elle.

« Dégage, microbe ! » aboya un garçon brun maigre comme un clou, un rictus féroce sur le visage.

Lily ne l'entendit même pas. Enervé d'être ignoré ainsi, il empoigna Lily par le col de son pull et la plaqua contre la paroi du couloir. La jeune fille revint enfin à la réalité. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam l'agressait ainsi.

« Hey, Rookwood, cherches pas la merde ! » intervint durement Morgan.

« Ferme-là, l'erreur de la nature ! C'est entre lui et moi ! » cracha le dénommé Rookwood sans quitter Lily des yeux.

« T'as mal aux ventre ? Tu veux que je te soigne ? » demanda cette dernière très calmement.

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, connard ! » grogna l'autre en levant le poing.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attaquer, Lily lui balança un coup de pieds dans l'estomac. L'autre se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« T'es guéri ? » s'enquit Lily, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Il eut un blanc, tous fixèrent Lily hébétés.

« Ca doit faire mal, ça ! » compatit narquoisement Morgan.

« Je n'irais jamais te consulter si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes patients. » déclara sobrement Largo Vallenci.

« Sa…laud… » grimaça Rookwood d'une voix encore haletante de douleur. « Tu vas… me le payer ! » gronda-t-il en se redressant.

« T'es pas guéri ? » s'enquit flegmatiquement Lily, le regardant de haut. « On va utiliser un traitement plus fort, alors. »

En cet instant, Lily était terrifiante. Si avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, elle était impressionnante lorsqu'elle était en colère, ce n'était rien comparé à l'association de sa fureur et du physique de Sean.

« Espèce de petit con ! » ragea Rookwood en se levant d'un bond.

« Ca y est, j'ai fini ! Vous pouvez aller vous changer, maintenant. » annonça joyeusement Sean en sortant de la cabine.

Son arrivée détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, avisant la scène. « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé, Sean ? » se lamenta-t-il avec une grimace. « Franchement, tu me gonfles ! Tu peux pas te retenir un peu ? Faut vraiment que tu cherches à ausculter tout ce qui te gêne ? J'espère qu'on n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de toi, sinon je te tue ! » gronda-t-il en fusillant Lily du regard. « Fais moi voir. Je peux apaiser la douleur. » proposa-t-il à Rookwood.

Tous restèrent éberlues par son haut débit, sauf Lily, légèrement agacée. Sean voulut poser la main sur le ventre de Rookwood mais ce dernier réagit très violement.

« Ne me touches pas, femelle ! » siffla-t-il en la repoussant rudement.

Bien, si Sean devait réagir exactement comme elle, alors ce crétin n'allait pas faire long feu ! Nyark !

« _Femelle_ ? » répéta lentement Sean, un tic nerveux au coin de l'œil. « Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de l'hospitalité anglaise ! »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique se soit, Rookwood fit un magistral vol plané à travers le couloir et s'éclata contre la porte du wagon. Il eut un nouveau blanc.

« D'autres amateurs, peut-être ? » siffla-t-il aux copains de Rookwood avec un regard de psychopathe.

Ceux-ci reculent d'un pas, malgré eux. Il faut dire que Sean était impressionnant. Il ressemblait à si méprendre à une lionne protégeant ses petits. Sans demander leur reste, les gêneurs détallèrent, récupérant leur camarades au passage. Un silence suivit leur départ avant que Morgan leur saute dessus, semblant sortir d'un rêve.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent à Salem ? Vous êtes super forts ! »

« Hey, la crevette ! N'étouffes pas les ricains, veux-tu ? » intervint Largo Vallencci en attrapant son camarade pour soulager un peu Sean et Lily. « Vas plutôt te changer. »

Sur ce il jeta littéralement Morgan dans la compartiment et y entra a sa suite, peu impressionné par la hargne avec laquelle l'insultait le blondinet.

« Parrish, ne reste pas planté là. Tu dois te changer toi aussi. » rappela-t-il avant de disparaître.

Lily se souvint alors qu'elle devait se déshabiller devant deux parfaits inconnus.

_Au secourrrrrsss !_

Si au moins c'était James Potter !

… …. … Kyaaaaaahhhhh !

Retour fracassant des hormones mutantes !

Sean, peu compatissant pour ses états d'âmes, la poussa sans ménagement dans la cabine, avant de fermer la porte sur elle. Lily ne dut qu'à son entraînement quotidien aux arts martiaux, de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur Largo Vallencci. Folle de rage, elle faillit aller exploser la tête de ce scélérat, mais elle se rappela de justesse qu'elle était sensée être Sean, donc parfaitement imperméable à tout ça.

Elle se changea donc en ruminant intérieurement, le visage le plus impassible possible. Bien sûr, elle tourna le dos aux deux autres garçons et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible en espérant de tout son être qu'ils ne l'avaient pas maté dans son dos. Sitôt changé, elle s'étala à la Sean sur la banquette et fit semblant de lire une BD, cachant judicieusement sa rougeur. Elle venait de voir le torse nu de Largo Vallencci…. Il était un putain de bien foutu ! Kyaaaahhhhh !

Quand Sean rentra, elle sentit son regard posé sur elle, mais elle ne sortit pas de son abri. Le reste du trajet fut court. Lily la passa à envier le chocolat de son demi-frère, à chiper des patacitrouilles, à se retenir de participer activement à la conversation et à écouter Morgan expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard. C'était dur d'être Sean Parrish, snif… crétin de Sean !

Quand le train ralentit, Lily sentit son ventre se serrait douloureusement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se pressèrent hors de la cabine venant enfler la foule déjà dense du couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin à l'air libre, pour la plus grande joie de Lily. Dans la foule, elle vit la tête hirsute de James Potter au loin et croisa le regard noir de Rookwood.

« Les premières années et les élèves de la CEI, par ici ! »

Lily se retrouva devant un géant.

« C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Il est un peu farfelu mais super gentil. » informa Morgan. « Bon, nous, on doit prendre les calèches. On se verra au banquet. Bye ! »

Les élèves de première année –qui ressemblait à des nains – lui emboîtèrent le pas aussitôt, la mine peu rassurée. Sean salua chaleureusement Morgan et Vallencci, alors que Lily ne leur prêta même pas attention, avant de suivre la foule de petits nains qui se pressait derrière le dénommé Hagrid.

Elle faillit se rompre le cou une dixième de fois sur le sentier étroit et escarpé qui menait au lac, où ses petites barques les attendaient.

« Voilà le château ! » dit soudain Hagrid alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord de l'eau.

« Wooooooow ! » s'exclamèrent les élèves, admiratifs.

Lily eut un frémissement d'excitation. On aurait dit des dizaines de luciole sur du velours noir. Rien que pour ce spectacle, elle avait eu raison de venir ! La voix tonitruante du garde chasse la tira de sa contemplation.

« Tous les mondes dans les barques ! Pas plus de quatre par barque ! »

Elle monta dans l'une avec Sean et deux petits premières années transis de froid et de peur.

« Bien, tout le monde à embarquer ? » s'enquit Hagrid vérifiant que personne n'était laissé pour compte. « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les barques se mirent en route vers le château. De tout le voyage, Lily ne quitta pas un seul instant l'imposante ombre de Poudlard des yeux, comme ensorcelée.

« Baissez la tête ! » ordonna Hagrid, à un moment.

D'un même mouvement, les élèves obéirent alors que les barques traversaient un rideau de lierre. Une fois un long tunnel passait, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique. Ils débarquèrent et montèrent un passage creusé dans la roche qui les conduisit dans le parc de Poudlard. Hagrid frappa trois fois sur la porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

* * *

A suivre...

Pas dans 10 ans j'espère...


End file.
